


Prisoner!Kylo

by The_Lady_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alley Kink, Alley Sex, Bathing, Blow Jobs, Convict, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Mastubation, Force Sex, Forest Sex, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Major character death - Freeform, Meditation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Rape Kink, Rape Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Stalking, dubcon, dubcon kink, face fucking, geo thermal pools, prisoner, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Ren/pseuds/The_Lady_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has escaped prison, and you're the first woman he encounters. What will he do with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little one shot to practice my smut writing! Please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> And please, READ THE WARNINGS. And if you aren't into that, GO AWAY. I won't tolerate kink shaming of either myself OR my readers.

You were the first woman he saw after escaping from prison.

He caught a glimpse of you from across an empty courtyard, shuttles busily whirring above his head. Their noisy progress obscured the low, hungry moan that escaped his lips. The most feared man in the Galaxy had his sights set on you. 

You walked a bit, sensing someone watching you. Glancing around and seeing no one, you continue on your way, trying to shake off the creeping sensation.  
As you pass an alley, a large hand shoots out, locking around your upper arm and pulling you into the dim alleyway. You gasp when you realize who it is.

"Kylo Ren. The Jedi Slayer," you whisper, fear rising in your throat. He nods, the hunger of so many lonely nights in his cell apparent in his eyes. 

His hands are on your shoulders, biting into your delicate flesh. You hear a clank and realize his wrists are still shackled, the long chain between them intact. 

You want to fight, but everything inside of you is frozen in place as you take in his large frame, still clothed in the baggy striped uniforms of the prisoners of this planet. He is prison yard built, muscles sculpted by near constant exercise, the only release to stave off the long boredom. 

"It's been so long." He murmurs, taking in your scent. You feel all the blood drain from your face as your realize just what his intentions are. He holds you against the wall with one hand, stepping back to take in the sight of your form. A sob escapes your lips as he strokes his need before you. 

"Shhh." He says, placing an index finger to your lips. His gaze softens. "I don't want to hurt you." You nod in reply, a whimper caught in your throat as he presses his mouth to yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth. Surprisingly, you feel the throb of arousal between your legs, your cunt pulsing lightly. How? You wonder. Your subconscious reminds you of your attraction to him when he was first arrested, his image blasted across the Holonews for weeks. Even then he elicited a fearful arousal within you. 

His lips move over yours frantically, sensing your growing desire. He laughs at you suddenly, taking your wrists and slamming you back against the damp wall of the alley. The chains binding him rattle against you, sending new shocks of pleasure through your body. You swallow hard, shocked at your reaction to this man. A slow smiled plays on Kylo's lips.

"I know you want this." He teases, watching you nod eagerly. He reaches out with his Force energy and you feel a slow stroking sensation on your clit. He smiles again as you moan, throwing your head back. 

Holding you with one hand on your throat, he rips your leggings down, exposing your sex. He growls at the sight of you, naked and squirming before him when you should have been terribly afraid. Drawing his Force energy inward again, he lightly dances over your dripping cunt with his index finger. Flicking your engorged clit he drops to his knees before you, his chain around your waist.

Kylo buries his strong nose deep into your slit, breathing in the essence of you. You buck your hips against him as he parts your labia with his tongue, lapping at your slick hole. He stands up again, kissing you hard, your juices still glistening on his lips. As he holds your hands over your head again, he pulls aside his pants, exposing his thick cock. 

Turning you roughly, your face pressed against the dirty bricks, Kylo kicks your legs further apart and threads the chain over your head so he can take hold of your hips. His cock throbs against your entrance, slick with pre-cum. Taking a deep breath, Kylo plunges into you hard, causing you to clench with the pain. You cry out and relax as you settle down onto him, enjoying the feeling of fullness. He begins to move within you, slowly, savoring the sensation of being surrounded by your wet and swollen pussy, the first time in a long time. You steady your shaking legs and meet his every thrust.

From behind Kylo grabs onto your nipples, pinching them roughly through your thin shirt. He pulls them down with every thrust, making your pussy quiver and your breasts ache. You feel a growing warmth in your belly as he settles into a pounding rhythm, his cock sliding in and out of your needy hole. He moans and grunts, the chains binding his wrists rattling against you. Suddenly you hear sirens in the distance, seemingly coming from all sides. Soon they would be here to come and collect their property. 

"Shit." He mutters, moving his arms upward until the chain is brushing against your panting throat. He smiles as he feels your cunt clench and draws the chain around your neck gently and pulling you up until your back is arching painfully, forcing his cock ever deeper inside you. He quickens his pace as you cry out against him, the fire in your center growing and growing. The sirens grow closer and closer, and now you can hear the engines of the shuttles flying overhead. His dick twitches inside you as he holds your shoulders, chain snugly across your throat. 

You feel the fire grow out of control and suddenly you're panting and moaning, grinding against him in your need for release. Kylo inhales sharply and his thrusts lose their rhythm as he cums deep inside you, his semen filling your pulsating cunt as you reach your own climax, clamping down hard on him. 

Knees buckling he steps back, lifting the chain back over your head. He tucks himself back into his pants and kisses you one last time, glancing frantically around for the source of the sirens. 

"I'll see you again, girl." He says, taking off down the dark alleyway, disappearing into the blackness. You slowly gather yourself, pulling up your leggings and straightening your hair. You're still not very sure what happened, but you certainly can't wait for it to happen again.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after your first encounter, escaped convict Kylo Ren makes another appearance in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Here's Part II. I'll keep writing these as long as you keep reading them! Please comment and let me know what you think!

It's been two months since your strange alleyway encounter with the escaped criminal Kylo Ren. He hasn't been caught yet, which gives you a strange sense of pride at his accomplishment, evading the authorities for so long.

For a while after that day, you constantly looked over your shoulder, expecting to see his hulking form bearing down on you. But day by day the bruises fade, along with the memory of his rough hands and the clanking chain around your neck. 

The encounter has left you with he strangest sense of longing, of being used by this man in this way, then left, cast aside as he ran from the ever encroaching sirens. His promise still rings in your ears, "I'll see you again, girl." His voice deep and husky after releasing his pleasure inside of you. 

Sometimes you pass that alleyway, coming upon it suddenly, surprised, the memory of his cock deep in your cunt making your pussy gush. After this encounter, nothing has been the same. 

Another perfectly ordinary day on a forest planet far from your home. It's raining here, pouring really. The air is heavy and oppressive with the weather. Your work always seems to bring you to the worst weather in the Galaxy. 

The woods encroach on the village you are working in, and you must pass through them to return to the spaceport for departure. They blot out the sky as you make your way down the wide path, the drizzling mist dampening your hair and the long dress you're wearing. You hurry, thunder rumbling in the distance. You would like to get off planet before the storm arrives, grounding you until it passes. 

The dark forest pressed against your vision and you hear the sharp CRACK of a twig breaking. You turn and look, but see nothing. Just a wall of trees, fog curling around their sturdy trunks.

Without warning you are stopped in your tracks, a deep purr filling the whole of your body. You cannot lift a finger or take a step. The only thing you can move is your eyes. 

Kylo Ren steps out from behind a broad tree trunk. His clothing, black and ill-fitting, is in tatters, a patchwork hooded cloak hiding his hair and most of his face. You can see that the shackles are still around his wrists, though the chain had been long severed. A few links remain, jangling softly as he raises his right hand, drawing you towards him with the Force. 

He is gaunt, thin and drawn from running for this long. But his dark eyes are filled with a burning hunger that has nothing to do with food. 

"Hello, girl," he says, his voice rusty from disuse. He is smiling that sideways grin as he looks at you, eyes raking over your breasts, your hips. Your heart is pounding in your ears as he reaches out with the Force again. You can feel large hands moving over your breasts, stroking your throat though there are still several feet between you. 

You feel the warm wet heat between your legs as he draws nearer. He has released his invisible hold on you, but now you are paralyzed by your arousal. 

He finally reaches you, a full smile breaking across his handsome face. "I've wondered when I would see you again." He says, pressing his mouth against yours. You moan softly as he takes you roughly into his arms, the cold metal shackles biting into your flesh through your dress. 

Kylo leans low, kissing and nibbling at your neck and your soft tender ear lobes.  
"We haven't got much time." He whispers, lips brushing against your ear and sending rippling waves down your spine. He grabs your small hand in his large one and pulls you deeper into the dark, misty woods.

He's still touching you, running his hands all over your body as you walk, roughly pushing the fabric of your dress aside to nip and suck at your collarbones, planting kisses all across your chest. 

"Here is fine," he says, stopping beneath a huge overhanging tree.

"They're not far, girl. We must be quick." You nod, allowing him to tear your dress off of you, leaving you naked. He stands back and drinks you in, rubbing his growing cock through the ripped trousers he is wearing. He pulls his clothes off quickly and you can see that while he is still raw muscled power beneath his pale skin, meals have been few and far between. His ribs are prominent and his hip bones tent the overlying skin. 

Kylo pushes you down before him and you stumble, nearly falling face first into the soil at the base of the tree. You catch yourself and cry out as he raises you up, his cock forcing its way into your mouth, past your lips and teeth. He slams it hard against the back of your throat, causing you to nearly choke on its length. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as he tangles his fingers in your hair, the roots pulling sharply as he fucks your mouth. Your cunt clenches and gushes in response. 

"That's a good girl," he says, his voice warming as he settles into a brutal rhythm. He pulls his cock from between your lips and smears the tip, slick with pre cum and your own saliva, across your face. He is staring down at you from his great height, releasing his grip on your hair. 

"Stand up girl," he says, helping you to your feet. He wipes the tears from your eyes with his broad thumbs and kisses your forehead. Taking his threadbare robe, he shakes it out and drapes it over the ground. Leading you to this makeshift blanket, Kylo pushes you down until you are on hands and knees again. 

Lowering himself behind you he takes your hips and enters you. You moan together and he pauses, breathing deeply and grasping your hips as he struggles to contain his pleasure. 

Finally he relaxes and breathes, moving within you now, his thick member stretching you deliciously. You moan and push back against him as he paces himself, rain falling softly around you, the smell of the damp earth making your sex act primal and animalistic. 

Pulling his cock from your dripping pussy, Kylo stands again, bringing his cock to your flushed and parted lips. Taking in the full length of him, coated with the salty tang of your juices, he fucks your mouth again, hips bucking against your face. As he pulls you to your feet again he freezes, eyes darting from side to side. 

"Quickly now, girl," he whispers frantically. He lifts you from beneath your thighs and presses you up against the rough bark of the tree, bringing you down onto his cock again and wrapping your legs around his waist. His damp dark curls are pressed against his face as you lock eyes, the desperation in your face making him moan against you.

With one thick fingered hand around your delicate, gasping neck, he begins pounding into you relentlessly, raw grunts of pleasure escaping from his throat. You cling to him as your pussy quivers around him, the rough scraping of the wet bark making pleasure and pain combine together in a way you never knew possible. 

You cry out, your orgasm curling around your belly and suddenly releasing as your cunt pulses on his cock. Kylo's dark eyes glaze as he pumps into you, your pussy milking and coaxing the cum from his twitching member. You cry out again as waves of pleasure crest and then break over you, forcing guttural moans from Kylo's throat.

He backs up, easing you down until your feet touch the mossy earth beneath you. Thrusting the pile of damp fabric that is your dress at you, Kylo pushes you away, panting and gathering up his own clothing. 

He wraps the robe around his naked shoulders, leaves and twigs clinging to the tattered fabric.

"Run, girl," he says, desperately panting, taking in your naked form once last time before ducking into the trees. The sound of his bare feet muffled by the bed of leaves coating the forest floor.

"Come with me!" You call out, your knees giving way under you from being used so roughly. 

"No girl," you hear in your head. "Now go. I will see you again." You shake the voice from your head and draw the wet dress over your dirt speckled body. Your ship awaits you and the storm is passing.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new job sends you to some interesting locations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you so much for your patience with the update. Life's been hectic.  
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! And May the Force be with you!

Nearly half a Galactic Standard year has passed and there’s been no sign of the Jedi Slayer. Not only in your life, but the Galaxy as a whole.

The Holonews would occasionally have segments, a statement would be read and then nothing for weeks. The holopic of Kylo Ren, intimidating even as a hologram, would dance before you for a few minutes, causing an involuntary clench between your legs. You remember how his brooding eyes scrutinized your every curve. It filled your head with a heady haze every time you recalled your encounters with him.

You have taken a new position for a research department of the Galaxy’s largest university. As a new researcher, your job was non stop travel, searching for clues and artifacts of the Empire and the First Order. Of special interest were Jedi artifacts and as such, your work brought you to some very desolate and interesting parts of Galaxy. 

It’s on one of these trips that you find yourself on Yavin IV, the habitable moon of the Yavin system, and home to one of the most famous (or infamous) Jedi Temples in existence. This was where Kylo Ren had committed his crimes. 

Yavin IV had been virtually abandoned after the destruction of the Jedi Temple. Kylo Ren and his Knights of Ren had ransacked and burned the Temple, killing Jedi and their students. The place felt like something terrible had happened here. The stone walls were scorched, and the surrounding jungle was encroaching on the ancient structure. 

You enter the Temple warily. Many of these sites you visit are unstable, and you could easily be hurt by a collapsing structure or a trip and fall over debris. Your clothing is protective rather than attractive, emulating the robes of the Jedi who once trained within these walls. 

The sounds of your boots on the stone walkways echo throughout the empty halls. Fallen beams pattern the floor and you step carefully over them, shining your light around you to make sure you aren’t caught off guard. As you near the end of the corridor you turn back the way you came and you feel an anxious knot in your stomach when you see how far you’ve come. The light shining in from the entrance is further than you’d thought. The Temple was bigger than it looked in the holopics. Your stay here may be longer than you had expected.

A step and a scratch from the hall to the right makes your heart pound. Who knows what kinds of animals have taken residence in these lonely rooms. These desolate settlements often had the most frightening creatures. According to your datapad, many of the rooms in the area of the Temple you’re wandering in now were living quarters. Simple wooden doors led to a stone cell, the sparse furniture still present though in some cases burned or knocked over. You hear a deliberate step from behind you as you enter another cell and freeze, your heart pounding in your throat. You turn slowly and there he is. Somehow you expected him to be here, felt his presence all around. 

Kylo Ren is lean, the discarded robes of a dead Jedi hanging on his tall frame. He is not starving, but meals are dependent on what he can gather or hunt. A wide crooked grin lights up his face. A smile so genuine and sad in its sincerity that you find yourself smiling back at him, despite the fear you should have. This man has virtually raped you twice and you’re happy? to see him? 

He holds out one of his big hands, waiting for you to cross the distance between you. You do so much more quickly than you want to and place your small hand in his large one, feeling his warm fingers entwine with yours. Kylo then pulls you hard and presses you up against the damp stone wall of the cell. He growls as he looks down at you and smiles again.

“I sensed you when you landed.” he says in a hoarse voice. He’s nuzzling his strong nose against your neck, inhaling deeply. “I felt so pleased. The Force has brought you to me again.”

You shiver under his touch, a soft moan escaping your lips. His hand caresses your forehead then sharply tugs your hair, arching your neck. He places soft, delicate kisses along the curve of your throat, nipping and sucking. The warmth between your legs is growing and you can feel the wetness in your core. He holds you close, breathing in the smell of your hair, your neck. Kylo steps back abruptly and beckons you to follow him.

You go, the muscles of your thighs quaking, making walking a bit difficult. Kylo waits, holding out his arm for you to take it, steadying your steps. You walk down the dark corridor together and he opens one of the cells on your right.

This one is clearly his current home. A soft yellow light fills the room and you see a flickering oil lamp upon the low desk in the room. The old bed frame was removed, replaced by several cot mattresses laid out together, a pile of blankets and pillows strewn about. He guides you to his bed and removes his robes, revealing a muscled body, wiry rather than the prison bulk he once had. You’re overcome by his beauty and press your lips against his chest suddenly, catching him off guard. Kylo is not used to human contact, and the sudden stamp of your lips on his skin shocks him. He takes your shoulders and pushes you back, roughly. You gasp and he stalks towards you, untying the tunic you’re wearing and pushing you down to the bed.

You wriggle out of your tunic and push yourself back a bit as he rips the boots roughly from your feet. Trying to gain some control, you attempt to remove your leggings, but he pulls them down violently, causing the fabric to rip with a dramatic tearing sound. You squirm away, frightened, but he pushes his hands against your hips, holding you down against the bed as he buries his face in your pussy.

You lay back with a gasp, tangling your fingers in Kylo’s thick black hair. He is greedily sucking at your clit, slurps and smacks escaping his eager lips. He raises his dark eyes to you, watching your twist and wiggle beneath his full lips. His tongue darts across the tip of your engorged clit, causing you to arch your back and cry out, snapping your hips upward against his face. Leaning on one elbow, you feel two thick fingers enter your dripping cunt, his thick thumb rubbing your nub. Your brain closes off as you give into the pleasure of your orgasm, snaking its way through your lower belly and quivering hole. You hear a greedy chuckle escape his lips as he lowers his long frame over yours, his thick cock stabbing your cunt with its need. He shudders and lays on top of you, gathering himself before moving on, a hand snaking around your throat. You feel your airway grow smaller as his fingers dig into the side of your neck, his other hand pinching your nipple hard, almost cruelly with his excitement. He begins to move within you, his cock brushing against your cervix as he slowly rocks his hips against yours, deep, shaky breaths escaping his pursed lips. 

Suddenly Kylo is pounding into you, his need surpassing his control. His hips slam against yours as your bodies crash into one another with the power of his thrusts. He throws his head back, thick, sweaty strands of his hair brushing your face as he gives out a guttural yell, his hot cum filling you, then spilling out as he rocks you to yet another powerful orgasm. He pulls back, flopping to the bed next to you, his chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. He curls one large arm around your middle, pulling you close to him. You can feel his heart fluttering in his chest, its rhythm matching your own.

“Will you stay here with me for a while?” he whispers, his eyes heavy with sleep. 

“Yes.” you say, “Yes I will.”


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a bit about Kylo Ren's past as he begins to open up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. It's been a rough week guys. Some personal stuff came up and I just didn't have the time to write. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and your comments! I hope you like this chapter! I'm looking forward to your feedback!

You wake suddenly, not sure if it's the middle of the night or the morning. You've lost all sense of time since you entered the scorched and crumbling Jedi Temple. The strong arm around your waist, pulling you close to a long, sleeping male frame reminds you of where you are and who you are with. His soft sleeping exhalations whisper against the back of your neck as you stir, trying to find the best way to disentangle yourself from his grasp.

As you leave the makeshift bed, Kylo Ren shifts, groaning and rolling onto his back. The sound startles you in the dim cell, but when you look back, you see that he has stilled. He is beautiful in his sleep, his hard face relaxed, full lips soft with the puff of his breath. His broad muscular chest, sprinkled with beauty marks, rises and falls softly with the rhythm of his breath. Your heart swells at the sight of him, the way he held you, asked you to stay. How long would this brief respite from his time on the run last? 

You pull his discarded robe from the floor, wrapping the roughened cloth around you to keep you warm in the damp. The far off drip drip of water echoes through the lonely stone walls, giving a small idea of the size and depth of the Temple. You make your way around the room, peering in the flickering light of the oil lamp at his few meager possessions. 

He's obviously pilfered some of these necessities from other parts of the Temple. A small stove, lit with either wood or gas for cooking, a long pipe snaking out of the back of it through a hole in the stone wall, directing the exhaust somewhere else, scattered utensils and plates, a chipped cup, half filled with water. 

You make your way over to the rickety bedside table, a small drawer lies half open. Within is a flickering holopic, it's power source nearly depleted. You gently tug open the drawer, the scrape it makes deafening in the silence of Kylo Ren's bedchamber. Your heart catches, but a quick glance tells you he hasn't heard. Slipping the holopic out of the drawer, you allow your eyes to focus on the fluttering image. 

It's a family, you see. One caught in a casual moment, a mother's arms outstretched to catch a young boy, the father smiling behind his beautiful wife. On closer inspection, you recognize the face of the mother, a smile upon her lips as she reaches out to her son.

"What are you doing, girl?" You hear behind you from the bed. His voice is a low growl, angry. The holopic is grabbed from your hand with an invisible power, the drawer slamming shut, blocking the flashing picture from your view. You feel that invisible hand around your throat again, raising you up and pressing you against the wall. 

"I...I'm sorry..."you choke out, your hands reaching for the fingers you cannot see or touch, "I was..."

"You were touching things that aren't yours." He says, flinging you down to the ground with a flick of his wrist. He rises to his full height, naked and powerful, his muscles rippling beneath his pale skin. He is fuming, his fist clenched at his side. 

"Was that you?" You press on, regardless of the danger. "In that holopic? The child?" You rise to one elbow as Kylo bends over, grabbing your upper arms painfully, ripping you from the stone floor and throwing you onto the bed with a guttural sound. You land with a thump and try and scuttle away, but he is too large and too fast and pins you to the bed, his cock already looking to tear into you. You whimper as he forces your legs open, plunging into you, causing tears to well up in your eyes at the intrusion. You can feel your delicate skin rip with his thrusts, grunting as he takes his anger out on you. Finally his thrusts quicken, then cease as he groans his release inside of you. He flops heavily to the bed, pulling you close though you are trying to curl up and stay away. 

A long moment of silence, his shaky sighs in your ear as you finally stop squirming away from him, letting him wrap himself around you and hold you. "Yes," he says finally. "the child in the holo is me."

His words are filled with a great sadness. Obviously even the most horrible monsters have had a childhood. Another life when someone loved them and they played in the sunshine. But it's hard to picture this brutal man beside you as anything but what he is. A murderer, a man who slaughtered children in cold blood to further his own ambitions. A man quick to use his power and his manhood to do harm to another. It's hard to think of this man as a child in his mother's arms.

"And the woman..." you ask hesitantly. Your cunt throbs from his last angry outburst, you're afraid of inciting another. But you know that smile, that long braided hair...

"The woman is my mother. And your suspicions are correct," he says, plucking a singular thought from your mind, "my mother is General Leia Organa, making my father Han Solo."

The silence that follows his words is pregnant with hidden secrets, hidden pain. You can sense his hesitation, the anxiety at revealing his heritage. 

"I killed my father." The statement falls from his lips. He is propped on one elbow, staring off, his gaze reaching far past the ceiling above you. 

"I'm sorry." Kylo says abruptly. His mouth fumbles around the phrase, the feeling of genuine atonement alien to him. You sit up a bit, his arm around your waist light now, not restrictive. He's tracing the cup of your belly with his long fingers, sending ripples up your torso, making your nipples stand at attention. He places a soft kiss on your jawline. "I should not have been so rough with you." 

He breathes deeply, his face buried in your neck as his fingers roam down your belly, dragging lazily along your mound. Your sore cunt clenches, making you moan with pain. Kylo's sudden look of concern is endearing and softens your feelings toward him again. Your fear dissipates and you relax. 

"I'll stop." He says, drawing back his hand. You pull him back, bringing his large hand back to your belly. 

"This is fine." You say, stroking his handsome face. He shivers slightly at your touch. 

He is studying you, his eyes shifting over your features, intent. You feel his secret power thrumming off of him as he pushes gently into your mind.

"You know you're ever so slightly Force sensitive." He says, changing the subject. "Not even enough to really utilize, but you could sharpen it if you tried." He's staring at you, almost in awe. 

You nod as your mind tumbles over the small nuggets of information you've received from Kylo. He presses your chin with his thumb, raising your face to look at him again. 

"This is why we're drawn to one another." He says seriously. "It's why I needed you the first time I saw you, needed to claim you as my own." His words make your sore pussy tighten again, sending a wave of pleasure and pain through you. Kylo places his full lips on yours and pulls you close for a deep kiss, his tongue dancing over yours, gliding around your mouth. He is gentle this time, not forceful, exploring your mouth, running his large hands all over your body. 

He breaks off the kiss and hugs you close for a moment before standing up. You watch him as he walks across the room, two quick steps, the light from the oil lamp dappling his body with shadow. He pulls a cup from a box and fills it with water from a large jug and, bringing this to you, sits beside you on the low bed. 

"I was promised the Galaxy if only I could kill my father." His voice is hesitant, unused to sharing the intimate details of his life. You nervously gulp at the water he gave you, trying to seem as receptive as possible. 

He stares off wistfully, his hands dangling between his thick parted thighs. "Didn't really turn out that way." He says, falling back, resting across your thighs. You brush his thick hair back from his forehead, pressing your lips against his smooth skin. All at once he is clingy and greedy for your touch, pulling your face down towards his, kissing you hungrily. He pulls your head upwards by your hair and, grinning at you almost sadistically says, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you are willing to tell me," you answer back, kissing him again. Kylo's mouth softens against you as you feel an almost imperceptible release within him. 

"Ok." He says, nodding at you, swallowing and blinking. "Ok, Girl. I'll tell you. I'll tell you about a boy named Ben Solo, who was killed by a man named Kylo Ren..."


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo begins opening up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a very emotional chapter for me to write, and I have a feeling it's only going to get more emotional as the story develops!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! And thanks again for reading!

The Jedi Slayer rises, standing and pulling on a long tunic and pacing around his small living quarters. He lights candle stubs and another few oil lamps, increasing the flickering yellow light in the dim cell. 

Primitive surroundings like this are nearly unheard of. You've never been in a candle lit room, never smelled the way the wick burns when an oil lamp begins to glow. The great majority of the Galaxy, even backwater outer rim territories have modern technology and lighting. Even emergency measures are powered. 

Kylo clears his throat, his arms crossed behind his back as he makes slow circles, struggling with how to begin. He paces with a disciplined poise, years of a self appointed dedication to training apparent with every step. 

"You have to understand," he starts, gesturing towards you. "I didn't ask to be this way, didn't want to be this way." Kylo's tone is adamant, almost pleading. "I did not ask for the burden of Force sensitivity. And it was impossible to turn away from it." His back is turned to you, his broad shoulders slumped. His large bare feet scrape and shuffle across the stone floor. 

"I cannot recall a time when I didn't sense the fear my father had of me, the disassociation he felt." His voice is singed with pain and anger and a stark determination. "Even as an infant, it was ever present. My mother said I often frightened them." The bedside drawer scrapes open again and Kylo lifts the flicking holopic from within, studying its aging image. His long fingers graze the screen as he stares wistfully at the scene. 

"I found this here while scavenging for supplies. I'd forgotten all about it, that it even existed." He tosses the device casually onto the blankets towards you. "My mother gave it to me when I was sent here to train under my uncle." You pick it up and hold it close, peering at the people within the frame. The boy in the pic is around three or four years of age, raven curls tumbling into his eyes. The mother beams with pride at her beautiful son. On closer inspection, the father has a hesitation in his eyes, is reserved, almost apart from the scene. 

"I did everything I could to win their approval. I studied, I trained. I tried to emulate what my mother expected of me, tried to live up both their names." He pauses, sitting heavily in a wooden chair and raking his hands through his hair in frustration. "Nothing was ever good enough." 

Kylo glances over at you, still under the rough, utilitarian blanket, listening with rapt attention. He reaches for you, strokes the soft skin on the back of your hand. The drag of his fingers sends a ripple of gooseflesh over your body, your aching cunt tightening unexpectedly. Kylo senses the pain it brings you and he smiles, a slow, sinister smile. 

"I do not know how to be with people." He says, a finality in his words. Climbing into bed with you, ripping back the covers he looks over your body, a dull heat gleaming in his dark eyes. He continues talking, his voice softening the closer he gets to you. 

"I do not know how to treat others, how to be soft with them, connect with them." Kylo slides next to you, his fingers trailing up your side. His hands are rough, calloused from his training, his life after escaping from prison. They are frantic now, running all over you, feeling every part of your body as if it were the first time they'd felt the softness of another's skin. His breath is hot against your neck, savoring the scent of your hair. His voice deepens, becomes husky. "During training, the others would go behind Master Luke's back, fuck each other in dark corridors. But not me. Attachments were forbidden. To win their love, I had to be perfect." His long leg wraps around you, pulling you close to him, and you can feel the length of him growing hard again against your thigh. You shy away, but he gathers you tight. "Please don't," he whispers. "I just need to feel you against me."

Relaxing, you allow him to hold you. He sighs and you feel the scratch of the rough fabric of his tunic rub against your skin. Laying quietly for a moment, your breathing coming in unison with Kylo's, your current situation rolling around in your head.

Danger! You mind screams. The word blares red behind your eyes. You are more afraid of Kylo now, when he's almost tender in his actions. When he's using you, you know what to expect. Now he is unpredictable. The whole Galaxy knows and fears the instability of the war criminal Kylo Ren. 

"I know you're afraid of me too," he says, his voice muffled. "I know you have every right to be, because of how I've hurt you. But I've grown weary of people being afraid of me." Kylo turns onto his back, his hands behind his head. 

Kylo begins talking again, another stream of consciousness. "When I came into my own, when I began to learn how to use their fear of me to get what I wanted... Force," he cusses, smiling at the memory. "It felt like nothing ever had." He clenches his right fist, emphasizing his words and his emotions. "The *power to control them. To make them quake before me." Grinning broadly, he continues, "I had finally done what Leader Snoke had encouraged me to do. Used my emotions and pain to my advantage." He raises his fist up, pumping it into the air above your heads. "Until it became commonplace. Mundane. I got used to it. And the old feelings came back again, crowding my mind," he taps his temple. 

Without warning he's on top of you, grabbing your face in his strong right hand, propping himself up on his left arm. That Force energy comes buzzing out of him again, entering your mind and carelessly violating your subconscious. Kylo is inspecting your face, turning you side to side. Your heart lopes forward and your whole body tenses. 

"I AM a monster." He drags the word from your mind, grinning that malevolent grin. Grinding his hips into you, cock pressing against your mound, he pins your arms against the bed. 

"Ride me." He says, pulling you on top of him. Kylo spits into his hand and rubs it over your sore pussy, moistening your bruised folds. Taking your hips, he lowers you down onto his cock. His saliva has done little to no good, his need tears into you regardless. You are stretched to the point of breaking, a cry of pain escaping your lips. Kylo groans and presses up into you, filling you to your very core. The swollen head of his dick presses against your cervix, making your muscles contract involuntarily as your hips grind and snap. 

"You fear me yet you need me," he pants, pulling your hips forward against him, meeting your every move. You moan and nod, his words like electricity through your body. 

"I could keep you here..." he says evilly, rocking his hips against you. 

Panting in time with him, his hands grab your breasts, pulling and twisting your nipples painfully. 

"They'll come looking for me," you moan. Your clit grows more and more swollen with every thrust, your pussy tighter and more slick, gliding over his cock with ease now. 

Kylo digs his fingers into your breasts and pulls you down so you are nose to nose with him. The pain is exquisite and you exclaim your pleasure, cries echoing around the stone walls of the cell. 

"I would kill them all to keep you." He says, crushing his lips against yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth. Again his words send shivers through you, scaring you but arousing you at the same time. You're kissing him back, your hips moving with a rhythm all their own. Skin sticks to his with the sweat of your exertion. Kylo groans and pushes you back, breaking your kiss. Arching your spine painfully, he pulls your wrists behind your back, thrusting even deeper into your pulsating cunt. 

"I would chain you," he says as you moan desperately. "Keep you here for my pleasure, taking you when I wish." Your breath is coming in quick, ragged gasps as he describes how he would torture you. 

"I would keep you filthy, girl, my cum dried and flaking on your skin. You would fight, but you know already it would be pointless." Kylo explains between his thrusts, his groans combining with yours. "No one could save you. No one would take you from me." He takes your wrists in one hand, pulling your hair with the other so hard that it smarts. The ripple of pain stokes the growing fire within your belly, tightening you around him even more. 

"Mmmm," he moans, the thought of you chained and kept ready for him making his cock throb deep within you. "Do you like the idea of that, girl? Being my prisoner, my toy?" A sudden gasp escapes your lips, the fire coiling around your pelvis. Your hips begin jerking, losing their rhythm as you desperately cling to his chest.

"Please..." you pant, tears filling your eyes as he tugs harder at your hair. 

"Please what, girl? I need you to beg for it."

"Please...Kylo...I need..." you trail off in a series of cries, moaning uncontrollably.

"Say it, girl." he growls, his hands coming to take your hips, slamming you down hard against him.

"PLEASE!" You yell, desperation ringing in your voice. "Please! I need to cum!"

Kylo groans one last time, his hips pumping upward as he fills your greedy cunt. His hot cum hits your cervix, causing a jolt of electricity through your whole body as you scream out your release. Collapsing forward onto his broad chest you whimper and squirm with the force of your orgasm.

As the contractions quell, you can feel his two hands come around to hold your face. Brushing sweaty strands of hair out of your eyes, Kylo peppers your face with soft kisses, his eyes tightly shut. Your body heaves with the exertion as your heart finally begins to slow, your breath calming. You slide off of him, coming to rest beside him. 

"That's my girl." He says, pulling the blanket around you and drawing you into his arms once again.


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo opens up more and you get washed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!   
> Thank you again for all of your lovely comments and for reading what I'm putting out here. 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer, but I'm afraid not a ton of smut. No worries, the smuttiness will return! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Waking again at an undetermined hour of the day or night, you catch the mouthwatering aroma of cooking food. A hunger you didn't know you had gnaws in your belly and you open your eyes. Kylo, in his long tunic still and nothing else, is over the small cooktop. Whatever he's diligently making smells amazing and is sizzling deliciously. 

"Good morning." Kylo says, clicking utensils together as he splits the meal evenly between two scratched serving vessels. He walks over to you as you sit up and take one from him.

"It's morning?" You say, your voice scratchy with sleep. 

"It is." He replies, sitting in the narrow chair again. You dig into the food immediately. It's a sautéed plate of greens, root vegetables, mushrooms and nuts. Whatever he could gather from the jungle surrounding the temple. It's salty and hot on your tongue and you have to forcibly stop yourself from wolfing it down. 

"After we eat," Kylo says, talking around the food in his mouth, "we can bathe in the pools below." He swallows and shoves another forkful of food in his mouth, busily chomping on the salty goodness. His demeanor is much lighter, not as brooding and simmering with anger as usual. You're caught off guard by his smiles, waiting for the inevitable.

When you're done eating, Kylo stacks the plates on the cooktop and pulls you up, unwinding the blanket from your naked body gently. Wrapping another long tunic around you, he hands you your boots and thick socks while pulling on his own.

"We'll need them. There's a lot of debris in the halls." He explains matter of factly. Waiting for you to finish, he props open the door of the tiny cell. When you finally reach his side he grabs your small hand in his large one and steps into the darkness of the stone corridor. The feel of his calloused hand enveloping yours is somehow reassuring.

Kylo leads you through the ever expanding darkness, your vision only catching glimpses of the Temple walls around you. Blackened and crumbling statues of ancient Jedi glimmer briefly in the light of the torch Kylo carries. Their faces are worn away, staring off into the void. The whole place has a sensation of great sorrow and loss. Perhaps this is the Force sensitivity Kylo insists you have? 

"Why did you come back here?" you ask before you can stop yourself. Your words bounce off the rough hewn walls, circling around you both. You cringe, afraid of his anger. Your thighs clench together involuntarily. 

A bubble of irritation surfaces in his face but quickly dissipates. Kylo sighs, stopping for a moment to gather his thoughts. 

"I was compelled to by the Force." He finally says. "It was much of the reason why I escaped from the prison. I had to make my way back here." He continues on, the halls eventually leading you towards a narrow set of stairs. The stones worn concave in the center by thousands, perhaps millions of Jedi feet over the millennia. 

"Prison is, for a man like me, useless," he starts, trying to expand on his answer to your question. "It was tortuous, certainly. The long hours spent with common criminals, the endless boredom. I focused on my training, of course. But it was almost too easy to escape. A place built for those blind to the Force could never hold me, and when I grew weary of it, it was time to leave." He pauses briefly, his eyes far away. 

"I had to come back to face what I had done."

You've reached the bottom of the steps now. They enter on a huge, cavernous room, deep within the bowels of the Temple. Kylo leaves you at the stairs, gesturing for you to wait a moment. He makes his way around, lighting the torches that wait there, bringing a bright, flickering orange light to the chamber. When you finally look around, you gasp at the sight. 

The chamber is long and dark and Kylo has only illuminated a small portion of it. A large rectangular pool of water, steam rising lazily from its smooth black surface stands before you.

Kylo begins to explain, "Yavin IV has extensive geo-thermal activity," he starts, leading you to a bench where you may remove your boots and tunic. "The ancient Jedi tapped into this for these pools. This place served as a place not only where Jedi could bathe, but also a place for meditation and self-reflection." 

You stare longingly at the water, the need to cleanse yourself becoming suddenly unbearable. You remove your clothing quickly and stand naked, waiting for Kylo to do the same. 

When he's undressed he comes to your side and shows you a set of low steps that lead into the pool. He swings his long arm out, gesturing for you to enter first. A small voice in your head tells you that he may have brought you here just to drown you, but your need for the hot soothing water is stronger, compelling you forward. 

As you slip in, the warmth of the water begins its work on your sore muscles, the scrapes and bruises that Kylo's rough use of you have left you with. You inhale deeply and dive into the pool, letting it embrace you in its soothing weightlessness. Kylo steps in behind you and paddles lightly to where your head pops up. Pushing your wet hair back, you let him take you in his arms, holding your wet body close to his as you both float along. 

A long, quiet moment passes, the only sounds are your breath and the crackle of the torches spaced around the pool. He inhales deeply and reluctantly lets you go. You feel strangely empty when he does and you watch as he gathers two small bowls from the edge of the pool. A quick glance and you see one bowl is filled with soft sand, the other with a fragrant oil of some sort. 

"Pick your hair up, girl." You listen, piling your hair on top of your head as he comes over to you, smearing the oil across your back and chest. Kylo rubs it in, his thick fingers pressing against the bruises that mark you, bringing a ripple of exquisite pain to your whole body. He smiles when he senses this and continues. The oil has a warm, musky aroma and you feel it penetrating your skin, relaxing your muscles and your mind. 

"Do you want to tell me more?" You ask hesitantly. He seems more calm with each confession, the burden of his guilt and pain finally being released. He sighs and nods, rubbing the oil into his own muscular torso, massaging the scars that cross his chest and forearms. 

"The Force always seeks balance. Always seeks to right itself." Kylo closes his eyes, his mind taking him elsewhere for a moment. When he opens them again, he turns to you, handing you the bowl of cleansing oil so you can spread it across his back. Working the oil into the muscles there you can feel the knots and lumps of his misery. 

"I've returned here to live in solitude as a penance for my crimes. For what I've done to my family and to the Jedi. The suffering I've caused..." his deep voice trails off and he lowers his head, wet strands of black hair obscuring his creased brow. 

Handing the bowl of oil back to Kylo, he picks up the bowl of what looks like sand and begins rubbing it into the oil on your skin. The rough texture sloughs away the dirt and grime and leaves you feeling refreshed. You wonder if this is a Jedi thing or just Kylo making due. 

"I don't seek redemption." He says, a finality to his words. "I know that after what I've done, there's no going back."

Kylo's eyes are sad, reflecting on a life wasted and ruined with violence and hate. When you reach out and touch him, you can feel a throbbing energy within, a power that you don't understand. He smiles, long and slow. 

"You are feeling the Force energy within me." He says, taking your hand and placing it on his oiled chest. You can feel the thumping beat of his heart and if you concentrate, the swift whoosh of blood through his veins and arteries. "You are noticing your own sensitivity more because I'm here with you." You nod, fascinated by the pulsing energy within your fingertips. He hands you the scrubbing sand and you oblige, cleansing his body, feeling his muscles relax from your ministrations. 

"I cannot pinpoint a time when I began to hear the Voice." He begins again, his eyes closed, enjoying the attention as it's something he is wholly unused to. "As far as I know, it was always there. Just like the Force, just like my father's fear and resentment." You nod, allowing him to continue. 

"The Voice contradicted everything my parents were teaching me, everything my Jedi training tried to instill in me. The Voice told me, No! Commanded me to tap into my emotions, tap into the pain I buried within. It reassured me, strengthened me, told me how special I was, unique among the Force sensitive. More special than the other Jedi my uncle trained, more special than even my uncle..." Ducking down into the warm water, Kylo washes away the oil and sand from his skin. You do the same and you both come up out of the water at the same time. He reaches for you and you allow him to take you into his arms again. 

"Allow me?" He says with a sly grin, plucking the thought from your mind. Kylo leans in close and whispers hoarsely in your ear, "I take what I want from you, girl. Don't you forget that." His words send a shiver down your spine in spite of the warmth of the water, and your cunt clenches painfully. 

Releasing you, he paddles through the water, enjoying the relaxing warmth and the feeling of clean, soft skin. 

"Who was this Voice?" you ask. You're feeling more brave in these conversations. So far your questions have only been met with answers, his voice contemplative, as if using you as a confessor. 

"The Voice was that of Leader Snoke. He sensed my birth, sought me out. He filled my head with questions and longing, confusing me, then ultimately convincing me that what I was taught was wrong. That the Jedi and their use of the Force were weak, and not what the Force willed." He shakes his head, a great sorrow coming into his eyes. "I wanted to rule the Galaxy. To prove to my family that they were wrong about me, punish them for not loving me as they should..." Shaking his head hard again, he turns away from you, embarrassed by the sudden swell of emotion in him. 

You make your way over to him through the water, touching his back softly until he turns around. "Leader Snoke told me that my destiny was even greater than my grandfather's, that I would surpass Darth Vader in my power, in the fear I spread throughout the Galaxy. I wanted nothing but that. I dedicated my life to it and no one would stand in my way." 

Embracing you again, he turns you roughly, his cock already growing hard against your softened skin. 

"Do you see what the lust of power does to me?" He growls, bending you over the lip of the warm pool, your nipples brushing the cold stones. 

Parting your legs he pushes himself into you, your sore and bruised pussy tightening around him with an arousal you can't even explain at this point. Violently he thrusts into you, releasing his semen in a shudder, purposely quick and rough, making sure that you know that you are his to use. When he is finished he backs away, making his way towards the stairs again. 

"I don't see why you don't try to escape." He says suddenly, turning towards you again. 

You join him at the stairs and respond, "Would there be any point?" You ask, a hint of snark in your tone.

Kylo looks at you, contemplates you, his hand rising to cup his strong chin.

"No." he answers. "No, there would not be."


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo meditate in the Jedi Master's quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know what you think about this update! I love you guys and the wonderful feedback you've given me. Xoxo!

The next few days past quickly. Each day you walk through the Temple with Kylo as he talks with you, uses you, touring the studying and training rooms scattered throughout as you absorb as much as you can. 

Taking you to the upper levels, he tells you that he’s going to show you the private apartments of the Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. This is the person he refers to as “uncle”. You were always vaguely aware of General Organa’s ties to the Jedi Order but had never realized just how deep they ran.

Opening a heavy wooden door with a rusty groan, you peer within the spacious rooms in shock. This area of the Temple, this apartment, is largely untouched by the fire that ravaged the lower floors. Dim, dusty sunlight streams through the dirt caked windows making you blink in the sudden glare. You’ve spent days in darkness, the only light candles or torches. 

As you enter, you see halls branching off from the main room. Your natural curiosity has piqued and for the first time in many days, you are reminded of what brought you here in the first place. These rooms likely hold a treasure trove of Jedi artifacts that the University would very much be interested in.

“Nothing from here will be removed,” Kylo says, pulling the thought from your mind. The flash of a glower crosses his brow and you hope you haven’t incited his anger. Its tempered recently and he’s been more kind towards you. Almost tender at times.

He pushes open a door to the right, leading into a small circular room. The floor and base of the walls are lined with soft cushions and the room bears the faint aroma of an unusual incense and the wax of old candles. 

“This was my uncle’s meditation chamber,” Kylo explains. ‘Very private,” sarcasm drips from his words. “I would sneak in here as often as I could. Leader Snoke’s voice was always loudest here.”

The conversation about Kylo’s past has continued anytime that he isn’t using you for his pleasure. Prompted by the occasional question from you and your willingness to listen, he explains the subtle and complete eradication of his former self through the guidance of Leader Snoke. The teachings he received from the dark Force wielder and the culmination of his training when he fully and truly accepted his name. 

When he discussed this with you, you recall, his eyes had glazed over, remembering the feeling of power that filled him then. The strength of the Force flowing through his body, so strong when he placed that mask over his handsome face. Ben Solo had died that day, if he ever truly lived. Kylo had turned on you in his reverie, swiftly pressing you up against a stone wall and fucking you brutally. Tears streamed down your cheeks as black spots danced before your eyes, the invisible hand of the Force squeezing your throat tight. This encounter had left you particularly bruised, your cunt raw from the near constant barrage of Kylo’s cock. He hasn’t made good on his threat to chain you up just yet, but you know it will only take one misstep on your part, one misplaced word.

From time to time he apologizes for his behavior, but offers no explanation, so you decide one for him. With the death of Ben Solo came the death of his humanity. 

The way he moves is otherworldly and definitely not human in its nature. The way he cocks his head when he contemplates you, or the fluid and practiced way in which he directs his long limbs. It's as if he is attempting to be human.

Circling the meditation room, Kylo lights a stick of incense and a few candles, bringing a warm light to the small space. Sitting cross legged on a cushion, he gestures towards another right next to him. “Please,” he says, patting the soft seat, “sit with me?”

You nod and join him, lowering yourself down gently, your sore body protesting the movement. The cushion is soft and feels soothing after so many days of stone walls and the collection of thin cots that Kylo calls a bed. He reaches out and takes your hand, the callouses of his palm scratching your soft skin. He is the embodiment of roughness, nothing about him smooth or yielding, only his beautiful black hair. 

“Have you meditated?” he asks. His face is open, curious to hear your response.

“No,” you admit. You were familiar with the concept, of course. But it seemed a practice geared towards the Jedi or other religious orders around the Galaxy.

Kylo cocks one eyebrow up at you. “Will you meditate with me?” he asks, his voice thick and deep. He swallows hard and looks away briefly, turning back towards you blinking and with a small smile.

Shrugging you look down, wringing your hands in your lap. “I don’t know how,” Kylo smiles in an almost gentle fashion.

“I will show you.”

Sitting up straight he brings his hands together in his lap. “Sit comfortably,” he says. “The position of your hands is unimportant, but you must be comfortable.”

You settle into your cushion and try to relax. You’re nervous, hoping not to do something wrong. 

“Now close your eyes,” he continues, “Focus on your breathing. Inhale…exhale.” His shoulders relax visibly with his deep exhalation, his whole body slumping the tiniest bit. You close your eyes and try to emulate him.

“While you are breathing, focus on where you feel the breath the strongest. Anytime a thought comes into your mind, focus only on that spot.” 

You try to identify where you feel the air move through you the most, but you’re too nervous to relax. Your shoulders are bunched up near your ears and your jaw is clenched, barely letting any air in anyway.

Kylo peeks at you through one slitted eye, sensing your discomfort.  
He sighs and taps your arm, causing you to jump nearly out of your skin.

“What?!” you say, the blood rushing in your ears with the sudden shock. Kylo’s lips twist with amusement. 

“Come here,” he says, squaring his crossed legs, widening them a bit. “Come sit with me.”

You get up and take a seat in his broad lap, feeling awkward. Bringing his right arm around you, he places his large palm flat against your belly. 

“Breathe into my hand,” he says, his warm breath tickling the hair on the back of your neck. “Just think about bringing the breath deep within you, making contact with my hand.”

You focus on the feeling of his hand against you, the warm pressure of it as you inhale, trying to direct the air towards that warmth. You begin feeling a low buzz in your middle, subtle at first but growing, like a small fire building from embers.

“You feel that?” he whispers, pulling you closer. “That’s the Force.” You nod in awe, the buzz growing, sending a ripple of energy through your whole body. You inadvertenty press yourself into him as you squirm with this new sensation. A surprised moan escapes his lips and you feel his cock twitch in his trousers. He smirks and presses his nose into your hair as his hand moves down your belly, long fingers pressing between your legs and against your outer lips. Your hips roll again and now Kylo is growing hard against you.

He pulls your hair, arching your neck back painfully. Placing soft kisses down the side of your neck, the roots of your hair protest the force of his pulling. 

His other hand snakes up your body, fumbling with your tunic and freeing your breast. Tweaking your nipple painfully you grind into him, your sore pussy growing damp between your thighs.

Kylo undresses you slowly, his fingers brushing the bruises mottling your skin as he unties cords and lowers the tough homespun Jedi clothing you’re wearing. He stands you up and turns you towards him.

“Present yourself to me, Girl.” he commands, instantly snapping you to attention, your back straight, your arms crossed behind your back. You stand before him, breathing deeply and shivering with the intrusion of his inspection.

Kylo runs his hands over your body. Starting at your shoulders, his rough hands softly stroke your skin. He watches you closely, reading your expressions and drinking your reactions in.

The sensation of his hands zing over you, quickening the pace of your heart and sending gooseflesh rippling across your body. He smiles at you, at your moans and sighs. You strive to maintain a neutral expression, but you know that regardless, he knows how much he arouses you, incites that tingling lust between your legs. Your sex feels heavy and swollen with his touch, the walls of your cunt growing tighter with your need. 

Rising to his full and imposing height, Kylo removes his own clothes, revealing his sculpted torso and thick, strong legs. His cock curves upward, away from the nest of black hair below his belly. A large, clear drop of pre-cum oozes out of the throbbing head of his dick as you watch. He catches your gaze and a slow grin spreads across his plush mouth.

“Clean it up, Girl,” he says, pushing you down to your knees. You curl your tongue around the head, lapping up the sticky fluid. Kylo moans, pressing his hips against your face as his cock nearly chokes you. He gathers your hair in one hand and pulls you back and forth on him, your teeth scraping the hard flesh as he bucks and sighs. 

After a few more trusts he pulls his cock out of your mouth and brings you to your feet. Stepping back he sits on the cushion again, his legs wide, cock standing at attention. Kylo pulls you down as you straddle him, lowering yourself onto his cock. Your pussy clenches painfully at yet another intrusion. He moans and wraps his arms around you, mouth latching onto your erect nipple. He sucks at it as you begin rolling against him, that buzz in your belly spreading all over your body, making his cock feel as if it were dipped in pure light within you. You moan, arching back, causing him to lose his grip on your nipple with a loud pop. Looking up at you, savoring the pleasure broadcast all over your face, Kylo grabs your hips in his hands and rocks against you, meeting your movements with his own. You tangle your hands in his hair, nails scraping against his scalp and sending a shiver down his back, surprising him with the feeling.

“What do you do to me, Girl.” he murmurs burying his face in between your swaying breasts. You’re both moving in rhythm now, beads of sweat prickling on your skin with your exertion. Kylo is thrusting up into you, his own Force energy combining with yours, enhancing the sensation of your sex, filling your head with a ringing pleasure unlike anything you’ve ever known. His mouth moves against you hungrily, teeth nipping and scraping. You place your hands on either side of his face, pulling his face up to look at you, your lips crashing against his suddenly in a desperate kiss. This time you’re enjoying each other mutually, skin sticking and slapping together in your shared pleasure. Grunting and panting, Kylo quickens your pace, his fingers digging into the soft skin of your buttocks as you feel the tightening pressure of your climax building within you. Closing your eyes tight you steel yourself against the onslaught, unable to hold back anymore. Your cunt tightens around him as suddenly he stops, freezing mid thrust, his eyes wide and frightened,

“Someone is here,” he says, his deep voice shaking, realizing that his peace has finally been shattered.


	8. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and you attempt escaping the Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers! This year I'm thankful for you! 
> 
> Unfortunately there's no smut in this chapter, but I hope you like it regardless. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think!

Kylo rises abruptly, cradling you and setting you on your feet. The Force energy pulsing within you senses the anxiety and fear brewing within him. He holds out a hand and your clothing flies into it, drawn by that invisible power.

“Come,” he says, handing you the long tunic, puling on his own clothes quickly. “There are ways back to my room, we may be able to escape.” Grabbing your hand, Kylo leads you through the back corridors of the Temple that lead away from the Jedi Master’s chambers. He did not relight the torch, instead using the Force as his guide. 

You can still feel the hum of energy within you. Closing your eyes you can just make out the dim and fuzzy outline of the corridors you’re running through. Kylo’s vision is much stronger for certain and more reliable than your newly tapped into sensitivity. 

The twists and turns through the darkness finally lead you back to Kylo’s small room. He bursts into the cell and, lighting a lamp, digs through his possessions until he finds a small pack, stuffed full with supplies. He tosses you the bag you came in with as well as your traveling clothes.

“Dress quickly,” he says, gathering what little food he had and stowing it in his pack. “We’ve got to move quickly if we want to get to your ship.”

Standing there, your clothing hanging on your arm and your pack at your feet, you remain motionless, trying to make sense of the sudden need for action. Kylo grabs you by your shoulders and, shaking you violently, puts his face close to yours and says sternly, “We have to go, Girl. There is no time to waste.” You stare at him quizzically, still not moving.

“How do you know someone is here?” you ask. He scowls at you and, as if on cue, the Temple fills with a great shuddering roar. A starship is flying low overhead, likely looking for a place to land. 

“I could sense them the moment they broke through the atmosphere, Girl.” He shoves you roughly as you finish pulling your things together. “Do not question me when I say we must go. Just follow my orders.” His voice is raised and you flinch involuntarily. You’re expecting him to take his anger out on you, but not this time. This time he is more concerned with leaving here before he’s caught again. There’s no time to punish you for your transgression right now, but you know its only a matter of time. 

Leaving the cell, Kylo pulls the ancient wooden door shut and, grabbing your hand again, makes his way through the black, away from the entrance. The sound of the ship grows louder, nearly shaking the building as it lands. Dust and bits of crumbling rock rain on you in the darkness as Kylo leads you, turning here, turning there, his pace quickening when a faint light becomes visible, piercing the dusty gloom. 

“Your ship should be close by here,” he explains, pointing towards the light. His anxiety blooms as he continues, his voice firm and sure despite it. 

"We’ll be exposed when we pass through this door. We’ll have to run across the clearing. The sunlight will be jarring at first, just keep running.” You nod, knowing he’s not paying attention, moving your short legs as quickly as you can to keep up with his long strides.

Finally, the light growing brighter, you reach the last long length of corridor that leads to the hidden and broken doorway. In the dusty shafts of light you can see fallen debris partially blocking the entrance. It appears that there is just enough room to squeeze through.

“Quickly now, Girl,” he says, pushing you through the doorway first. You fall out, scraping the exposed skin of your forearms, your pack nearly flying from your back. You catch yourself, then break into a run. Kylo was right, the bright sunlight was a shock to your eyes after so many days in low light. You hear his voice in your mind, “Run!” and you continue barreling forward. In the glaring blindness, you can just make out the large shape of your ship looming ahead.

The rusting of leaves and the snap of a twig alerts you to figures moving towards you, nearing the overgrown clearing. You feel the intense and spasmodic thrust of a blaster set to stun, knocking you forward. Rolling onto your side you look around for who shot you. 

“NO!” you hear Kylo scream from behind you. The shapes moving towards you are forcibly slammed against the stone outer wall of the Temple and you hear Kylo yelling as he too is stunned, his huge body slamming to the ground. A guttural cry escapes his lips and you turn as much as you can towards him. He’s crawling across the ground on his belly, his long arm stretched in your direction.

“Kylo!” you call, attempting to rise to your feet. The shock from the stun is rapidly wearing off and you’ve just about made it when rough hands gather your arms behind your back, slapping energized handcuffs over your wrists. A large hand wraps around your upper arm and pulls you towards a cluster of guards flanked in front of your ship. 

Your eyes have finally adjusted to the brightness and you can get a good look around the clearing. There are guards all around the clearing, their blasters armed and ready. More guards block the hidden exit you and Kylo used to escape the Temple. 

Kylo is struggling, fighting with the guards who would put him in handcuffs. The Republic guards are attempting to restrain him calmly, but he is much bigger and stronger than they are. He wrestled on arm away and Force throws one guard, then another then another until finally they stun him again, at last gaining control of the situation. Again he yells as the cuffs are placed around his wrists. The guard cuffing him gives him one last stunning blast and he is lifted to his feet, his head hanging in defeat, long black strands of hair obscuring his handsome face. For all the hurt he has caused you, it pains you to see him like this. 

Dragging his tall frame to where you’re being held, the guards line up, waiting for their next orders. The Captain speaks into the small com link held in his fist.

“We’ve got him, General.” Then listens, nodding. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, putting the com away and turning towards his battalion. 

“We are to await the arrival of the General and her brother,” he says, gesturing to the two flanking Kylo. “Bring the prisoner forward.” He steps towards him, looking down his long nose at Kylo Ren. “The General would like to have a word with him.” Kylo visibly pales as the guards drag him forward again.

A small shuttle breaks the cloud bank overhead, its small engines whining as it circles the clearing and comes to a stop right behind your own ship. The vents spews exhaust as the shuttle decompresses and the gangway deploys. Two figures, one small and one in a long robe exit the ship. The robed figure is holding the arm of the smaller one as they make their way towards you. 

As they come better into view you can see that it’s General Leia Organa, the robed figure beside her could only be that of the Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. Kylo Ren’s family has come to collect him.

Breaking away from her brother, the General speeds up and crosses the clearing as quickly as her stature will allow her. Her brother follows suit and when they reach Kylo, they both come to a stop.

“Mother…Uncle,” Kylo stutters, tossing his head back to clear his long hair from his eyes. “I…” but he is cut off.

Luke raises a hand stoically and Kylo is gently pushed to his knees by Luke’s immense Force power. You can see the veins standing out on Kylo’s neck as he tries to fight his uncle, but it is useless, and he finally sighs with his failure.

“Kylo Ren,” the General starts, her careworn face pulled into a tense and uncomfortable expression. “The Galaxy demands that you pay for your crimes and those you’ve hurt receive justice.” He lowers his gaze as his mother’s words wash over him, staring at the ground in shame.

“You decided that you did not deserve to be punished for your crimes, and escaped your jailers…killing two in the process.” Leia Organa gives Kylo a sly, crooked grin. “How’s life been on the run? You’re looking awfully skinny.” In the exchange you see the dark humor present in Kylo Ren and where it came from.

Leia begins pacing the clearing, continuing her speech. “Your uncle has joined me at my request. He has assured me that we have a way to ensure that you serve the time for your crimes.” She looks towards her brother as he begins moving close to Kylo. His eyes are sad, his mouth twisting and turning within his thick beard.

Placing a hand on each of Kylo’s temples, Luke speaks to his fallen apprentice. Softly, with great sorrow in his voice. “This is the only way,” he says, his low voice breaking slightly. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, pausing in the breath, tapping into the deep Force energy of the moon. He exhales sharply, and you can feel a shock wave spread out suddenly, the air of the clearing becoming dense and heavy. Glancing around you can see that you are the only one who has noticed.

Luke steps back from Kylo, pulling the hood of his robes over his head and heading back towards the shuttle. Kylo’s eyes are open wide, panicked.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” he screams, his voice echoing off the Temple walls. 

The General follows her brother, stopping only to speak to the Captain. “Load him up, Captain. Kylo Ren can stand trial now.” She continues on, her small back speaking volumes as it moves away from her son. 

Kylo is sobbing, his shoulders slumped forward and shaking, yelling between his heaving gasps. “Give it back! I can’t LIVE LIKE THIS! Give it BACK!” The guards on either side of you are paying very little attention and with one swift motion, you are able to break away and run across the clearing towards Kylo. You skid to a stop, sliding onto your knees towards him, catching yourself somehow without your arms as he looks up at you, his eyes swollen and red, his face crushed with whatever has happened to him.

“What did he do?” you yell out, just as you feel hands wrap around your upper arms, wrenching you backward, away from Kylo and to your feet.” Kylo breathes in deeply, sobbing once again before he’s able to gain control and answer you.

“He's Force blinded me!” he cries, collapsing forward in his agony, for the first time unable to sense that immense power flowing through him, guiding him. He is powerless.


	9. Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're forcibly escorted to the transport ship and separated from Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay my friends! Life is hectic right now and my mind has been trying to sabotage me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry to say there's no smut again, next chapter I promise. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drop me a line and let me know what you think!

Kylo is pulled to his feet by two of the strongest looking guards. His huge limp body is almost too big for them to lift, bare feet dragging along in the dirt as silent sobs shake him. The gloved hand of a guard wraps around your upper arm, pulling you along and moving you towards the waiting shuttle. 

“General,” the Captain calls out. The retreating form pauses for a moment, listening. “What shall we do with this one’s ship?” He jerks his head towards you as the General turns towards you slowly, seeing you for what seems to be the first time.

She paces towards you, arms behind her back in an unconscious imitation of her son. Leia contemplates you, her wizened eyes sweeping over your handcuffed form, the bruises that mark your body. Her inspection seems to take forever.

She narrows her eyes, considering what to do. With a curt nod of her head, she decides. “Place her in the shuttle. Her ship can be docked with the transport waiting for us in orbit. Obviously she will have to be interrogated.” Leia turns on her heel, marching away and joining her brother. The guard drags you forward as the Captain designates a young pilot to take control of your ship.

“Dock with the transport when we leave the moon.” He taps his datapad lightly and turns it towards the pilot. “You can use Docking Bay Three.” The pilot nods, moving away from you and boards your waiting ship.

The shuttle is not for prisoner transport, but a temporary cell had been established in the small cargo bay. Kylo, dragged onto the ship first, sees this and struggles, nearly breaking free from the guards holding him. He is still incredibly strong, regardless of his new inability to use the Force. They stun him again and he quiets as he is shoved into the cell. 

“Captain!” the guard holding you yells. The Captain is still in the clearing, directing the guards as he ensures the mission is complete and all loose ends are tied. He turns towards the voice and comes into the cargo bay. 

“This cell may not accommodate both prisoners, Sir.” The Captain glances at your small frame, then at the makeshift cell where Kylo is pressed into the corner. 

“There’s plenty of room,” he says matter of factly. “This isn’t a resort, they can be in cramped quarters until we reach the transport.” The Captain turns away and you are shoved into the cramped cell, Kylo catching you with his body. 

“She hasn’t done anything,” he calls out to the retreating guards. “There’s no need to treat her so roughly.” Ever polite, despite his brutal treatment of you.

You curl against him as he rests his head against yours. “It’s likely we’ll be separated for some time,” he whispers, his lips brushing your hair. “Do not be concerned for me. Do not lie for me or try to protect me…” he pauses, his eyes raking over your body. “I know what I’ve done to you. You don’t owe me any kindness.” 

Hearing this words, hearing his acknowledgement of how he’s hurt you, used you…you press your lips against his suddenly, but he backs his head away from you, breaking the kiss.

“No, Girl. You must act as if I’ve kept you captive. That is what will save you.” He turns his head, his eyes skirting the cargo bay. Making his voice even lower he leans into you. “You must not come for me,” he sighs, resting his forehead against the wall as he realizes and surrenders to his fate. “There is no saving me. I have earned whatever they have planned.”

He trails off as the shuttle leaves the ground, the temporary cell shaking and rattling as the ship breaks free of Yavin IV’s gravitational pull. The trip is a short one. Before you know it, the engines are whining with deceleration as it docks with the Republic transport ship awaiting their arrival. 

Hearing the metallic echo of the shutting docking, Kylo presses his body against yours briefly, his dark and haunted eyes locking with yours. “You are the only one who has ever treated me as if I were human,” he says gravely. He kisses you quickly, a peck. The cargo bay door is wrenched open and guards enter, their footfalls resonating around you. The cell is opened and, brushing past you, his skin touching yours one last time, Kylo is removed from the cell and disappears from view. You are collected as well and escorted by the same two guards as before,

You take in the surroundings, your mouth agog at the huge interior of the transport ship. And this is just the Docking Bay! Frantically your eyes scan the shining, cavernous chamber, seeking Kylo’s tall form. You can’t find him, and you’re surprised to notice a pang of loss in your chest. You reach out with the sensitivity he taught you to tap into, but still nothing. You wonder if its because of the Force blindness that you can't sense him. The thought is swept from your mind as you’re prodded along by the guards. Together your cross the bay and enter a series of corridors. 

They lead you to a small room, and if your sense of direction is right, you’re nearly at the back of the ship. The guards uncuff you and your arms sting with the sudden release.

Leaving you in the center of the room they exit, the door closing and locking behind them. Rubbing your sore wrists you pace around the shining white room, furnished with a small, hard looking cot and stool. You can’t even begin to wrap your head around everything that has happened, and in such a short amount of time. The lights in the room are blazing and the ship’s engines are loud here. The light and noise are overwhelming after so many days of the hushed silence and echoing darkness of the Temple. Sliding back a hidden panel you come upon a tiny refresher, stocked with basic toiletries. 

Stepping in you slip the torn tunic from your sore body. Your exposed skin is smudged with soot from crawling through the burned out Jedi Tempke. A mirror is affixed to one wall and you’re looking at yourself for the first time in…how long *had you been in the Temple. The time blends together in one long, dim line of talking and fucking and bathing in the warm geothermal pools.

Taking in your reflection, your run your hands over your body, examining each bruise, every scrape that marks your knees, your forearms. Your fingers dance over your throat, the faint blue marks there, outlining a very large hand as the memories flash through your mind. Your cunt tightning on his cock, bodies sticking together from sweat and cum. You press the bruises, the pain sending an exquisite ripple down your back. A voice crackles through an unseen speaker. 

“The General has asked us to inform you that your interrogation will begin in three hours from this announcement. You will have sufficient time to make yourself presentable and a meal is being delivered.” The voice clicks away as suddenly as it came and you shrug, your mind on the shower and some soap and real food.


	10. Part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with the Skywalker twins after a shower and some food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I cannot believe that this little story hit over 10k hits today!  
> Thank you guys so much, I can't say it enough!   
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please drop me a line and let me know what you think!

The hot water cascades over your head, pasting your hair against your skull. It runs in rivulets over your shoulders, relaxing the tight muscles there. You hadn’t expected to feel the loss of Kylo so keenly and the abrupt sensation of loss has caught you off guard, despite the pleasant feeling of the shower. Mind wandering, you wash, rubbing the utilitarian soap over your body in ever arcing circles. The grime and soot from your rushed and failed attempt at escape from the Temple flows away from your body in a dirty grey stream. 

It’s hard to believe just a few long moments ago you were naked and in Kylo’s arms, sharing a uniquely intimate experience with him. Now you’re on a huge Republic starship, heading who knows where and awaiting an interrogation.

Your hands inspect your wet, glistening body, counting the numerous bruises from Kylo’s rough fingers, the scrapes from the carved rock walls as you stumbled along in the darkness. Pressing the bruises brings a tension to your cunt, the memory of him deep inside of you, stretching you past your limits, his callous abuse and sorrowful apologies for being a monster. Recalling your first encounter in that dirty alleyway, the hungry gleam in his dark eyes. How he reached out with the Force, stroking your clit, making you slick and wet despite your fear.

Curiosity blossoms within you. If Kylo was able to reach out with the Force to delicately stroke you, could you do the same? He’d been teaching you, little by little, to sense that small spark within you. Recalling the way you could perceive the Temple in the darkness, you reach out with that barely tapped part of your senses, the exertion making veins stand out in your temples until…yes! The light flickering of a tongue over your nipple, making it stand at attention. You push harder despite the sting of sweat along your brow and now you can feel invisible fingers pinching that same nipple, twisting it, purpling the delicate skin there. You open your eyes and look, seeing your nipple tweaked by the invisible energy. Your arousal grows as you become excited, this newfound ability to please yourself bringing the ghost of a smile to your face. 

Lowering yourself you sit in a meditative position, the spray of the shower at your back. You close your eyes and focus, feeling a sharp snap within. Inhaling long and deep, you push that mental muscle again and feel slow, thick fingers parting your labia, teasing your clit as it becomes red and swollen. Taking your own fingers you push them within yourself, feeling the slick juices there. You smile again. This is amazing, you think. 

Recalling your experiences with Kylo, picturing his flushed face above you. You push your fingers more deeply within you, feeling your pussy tighten around them. You’re sore but love the delicious way the soreness reminds you of Kylo’s large cock, pushing into you, ripping your delicate skin apart. 

Pushing out with the Force again, you wrap invisible fingers around each of your nipples, twisting them in the same cruel fashion Kylo would. You flick and stroke your clit with the same energy as you thrust your fingers in and out of your cunt, gasps escaping from your throat in the steamy air. Hips bucking to meet the incessant pounding of your small fingers, the orgasm snaps out of you suddenly, your cunt pulsing around your wet fingers as you milk every last spasm out of yourself. You pause momentarily, catching your breath from the intensity of it. Rising to your feet on quivering legs you rinse off and finish up your shower. 

Stepping out and toweling off you find an outfit of plain black leggings and loose tunic waiting for you. Along with these are a pair of thin slippers and a steaming tray of food upon the table in the small room. You sit down finally and dig in, hunger taking over any other thoughts in your head. Kylo’s meals were adequate but always left you craving more. The tray has enough food for two people but you’re putting a sizable dent in it regardless.

As your belly fills, you take a few last bites of food and push the tray away. A pneumatic hiss sounds behind you and the door slides open, revealing the small form of General Organa, her brother behind her. You rise to your feet, brushing the crumbs of food off of your chest as you do so. She stalks around the room for a moment before sitting down across the table from you, beckoning you to do the same.

“We’ve been following you for a while,” she starts, her tone cold and her eyes narrowing as they take you in. “We became aware of you on Myrkr, aware that Kylo Ren was stalking you.”

You’re shocked at her revelation, her brother standing stoically beside her. Stuttering, you manage to ask, “H-how?” as your brain turns, thinking back to that far off planet, the assignment you had been on for your former employer. Kylo found you in the forest there. You recall his starved frame, the flesh pale and stretched tight over the prominent bones of his tall form. Luke answers this time, his right hand coming to stroke his thick beard. 

“Kylo has a rather prominent Force signature,” he explains. “We stumbled upon it on Myrkr where we found another Force signature interacting with it.” He gestures, the Force thrumming off of him in waves. ‘That Force signature belongs to you.”

“Oh,” you respond, unsure of what to say. You run your fingers through your damp hair nervously, wondering what else it is that they know about you. 

“Were you aware that you were Force sensitive?” Leia asks. Her tone is more curious, but there’s still a lingering color of accusation there. 

“Well,” you begin, your hands coming together in your lap. You nervously clench and unclench your fists as your search your feelings for where to begin. “Kylo explained to me that I was mildly sensitive. He encouraged me to tap into it. He was showing me some things…” you trail off, remembering your shower and feel the hot blush rush to your cheeks. You hope that Luke isn’t reading your thoughts right now. 

The Skywalker twins, legends in their own right, stare at your across the table. Luke is scanning you, but only on the surface, his probe does not dig too deeply. Leia is trying to figure you out, trying to see if you were an accomplice in Kylo’s escape from prison at all. Luke senses your anxiety and raises his hand, seeking to calm you. 

“We know what Kylo has done to you. He spoke quite plainly when he was brought in for interrogation.,’ Luke explains. So his interrogation was already over, you think. They wasted no time when it came to the Jedi Slayer. Luke nods, reading this thought as it rises up from your mind. “You must be mindful of your thoughts, young one,” he says patiently. 

“Yes,” Leia says, glaring at her brother and the term “Young one” he used to address you. “Kylo has told us all about how kept your prisoner on Yavin IV.”

You nod eagerly, relief flooding you. You know if they believe that Kylo kept you there, they’ll be less likely to believe the you had anything to do with his escape.

Leia continues on, “He told us of how he became obsessed with you immediately following his escape on Ruul. He came across you as he made his way into hiding…” she trails off, clearing her throat before she says what comes next. “He informed us that he committed an assault against you there. Is this true?”

You know that playing into her sympathies will likely get this interrogation over with sooner, and it’s not as if you’re lying. Whatever feelings and sympathies you developed for Kylo came long after your first encounter anyway. “Yes, General,” you answer, your voice firm. “Kylo raped me in an alleyway on Ruul. He then raped me in the forest on Myrkr and held me hostage on Yavin IV so that he could,” your voice catches in your throat, recalling the fear in your belly when you first encountered him in the dark corridors of the burned out Jedi Temple. “So that he could rape me whenever he saw fit.” 

You lock eyes with the General and remember that she is Kylo’s mother. A flicker of pain crosses her brow and she breaks the eye contact first, lowering her gaze to her hands placed flat on the table between you. 

Luke clears his throat, breaking the tense silence. “Kylo has sealed his own fate. We knew that long before we came here to speak with you,” His blue eyes scan your face, sip the pain that Kylo inflicted on you. But he senses something else as well, the care that developed between you in the days you spent in darkness. The intimate baths, the conversations, all right there, just behind your firm gaze. “We merely need your verbal confirmation of these crimes. What I came to offer you was an opportunity. To put this pain behind you and to move forward, to come with me and train, open your sensitivity to the Force as much as you are capable.” 

Taking in his words you turn your head as your eye catches Leia rising from her seat. She is now impatient and ready to go. Her suspicions confirmed, the worst of her son laid bare, she wants to wallow in her private sorrow. “What is going to happen to Kylo?” you ask, hoping your tone doesn’t give away your fear.

Leia smiles wryly, her crooked grin twisted in the same fashion as her son’s. She glances at her brother as he rises, crossing his arms across his chest and looking generally displeased. “Kylo won’t be able to hurt you ever again,” she says, nodding her head in silent confirmation of the words she is speaking. “After a short trial, it is almost certain that he will be put to death. Kylo Ren will trouble the Galaxy no more.”

Gasping, your rise, your heart pounding as the chair scrapes behind you. Luke looks at you, alarmed. “Are you all right, young one?” he asks, his arm reaching across the table to steady you. 

“I am, thank you,” you answer, catching your breath. “I thought the death penalty had been outlawed for some time?”

“It has,” Leia answers, her tone abrupt. “But there are certain…parameters in which it may still be enacted. C’mon, Luke.” She beckons towards her twin brother and stands by the door.

Luke turns again, following his headstrong sister. Turning towards you one more time he strokes his beard again, deep in thought. “You will consider my offer?” he asks, his brow furrowed. You nod in response, your thoughts spiraling out of control as Leia’s words ring in your ears. Kylo Ren faces the death penalty. He has had the Force ripped away from him, and now its quite likely that he will die.


	11. Part XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some decisions to make before you reach your destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year lovelies!  
> I wish you the best for 2017! Thank you so much for reading and all of your comments in 2016! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Hours after Luke and Leia leave your room you wake, having dozed in the aftermath of your interrogation. The days spend in the Temple, the lack of light, the meager meals and Kylo’s rough handling of you had left you exhausted. This light nap was only a start on catching back up on some truly restful sleep.

Pacing the room, you’ve really tapped out anything to keep your attention. Without a datapad, you’re left with nothing to keep you occupied. Staring at the endless white walls you flex that mental muscle a few times, reaching out with it, seeing if you can detect where on the ship Luke or Kylo are. Your gift isn’t developed enough and you can only just barely perceive the layout of the ship, the lifeforms aboard. After a while of this you grow bored again, ruminating on the offer that Luke Skywalker made you.

Your life has taken such a sharp and unexpected turn since landing on Yavin IV. Where you once had a plan, a goal, a direction in which you were headed, now you’re feeling a bit lost. The events of the last few months turn over in your mind. What harm would it be to take Luke up on his offer? You picture his kind blue eyes, his soothing demeanor. To be asked to train under this famous Jedi Master you know is not only a great honor, but a risk on his part. Twice now in recent memory the Jedi Order has been destroyed. To even discuss being trained in the ways of the Force now could be perceived as foolish and reckless. And are your gifts even strong enough to warrant training under a man so strong with the Force? 

The door slides open unexpectedly and you jump. Having been lost in your own thoughts, you know that if you are to train with Master Luke, you will have to be much more perceptive of the goings on around you. You chuckle to yourself and turn, expecting to see a Republic Guard. Instead is a woman with smooth coppery skin and long, thick black hair. She is walking towards you, a pack in her outstretched right hand.

“The General asked me to bring this to you,” she begins, placing the pack down upon the small table. This is the pack they took from you when you were captured, you never thought you’d see it again. It’s filled with clothes and your datapad as well as your identification documents. Pulling it towards you, you open it up and take a quick visual inventory of the contents.

“Thank you,” you say to the woman. She stands there, glaring at you for a moment with a slight seer on her lips. You look at her quizzically, one eyebrow raised. “Yes?” you ask, wondering why she hasn’t already left.

“I just wanted to see what kind of a person you were, causing the General so much distress.” Your eyes narrow at the woman and, walking towards her, you’re happy to correct her misconception.

“I’m sorry you feel that way…what’s your name?” you ask pointedly. The woman is taken aback by your directness and she stutters briefly before squaring her shoulders again.

“Im Greer Sonnel. I am the General’s personal pilot,” she answers with pride. You nod in response and view her with fresh eyes. She is protective of the General, that much is obvious. 

“Greer,” you begin again, “I am sorry that the General is distressed.” It’s true. Your presence here was not meant to cause anyone harm, you’re here because you’ve been captured and it is out of your control. “I think that your anger is better directed at her son however, as I came to be with him through no fault of my own. I mean no harm to the General or her brother, and certainly not towards you.” You extend your right hand in greeting and she reluctantly takes it, her warm fingers wrapping around your cool hand and releasing just as quickly. You sense her distrust and try as hard as you can to send a sense of calm out and around her. 

“The General has asked me to inform you that you are free to move about the ship. You are no longer considered a prisoner of the Republic. Once we reach our destination, you will be free to take your leave.” Greer turns swiftly, her hair fanning out behind her as she walks out of your room, the panel closing behind her. 

Shrugging you unpack your bag, setting out your clothing, your identification. Your datapad is still somehow charged and you flick through it, reading your mission documents from the University. It all seems so far away now, it’s hard to believe that’s how you found yourself on Yavin IV. There are tons of messages from your colleagues, your superiors, their tone is concerned, then downright terrified as the days passed without hearing from you. The very last message is from your direct supervisor in the department and marked only a few hours ago. General Leia had been kind enough to contact her and let her know that you’d been found safe and would return within a few days. She is concerned but thankful you are safe. Her last words are comforting, telling you to take as much time as you need to get yourself together. 

After settling your belongings you decide to take a walk around the ship. Seeing others will do you good, and it will be nice to interact with other lifeforms. You pass through the pneumatic door and enter the gleaming corridor, turning your head from side to side, trying to determine which way you’ll go. An idea occurs to you and you close your eyes, breathing deeply and feeling that faint tingle of the Force within you. Reaching out with its tendrils, you follow it along to the left, allowing it to guide you along for a bit. 

It’s surprising how you’ve encountered almost no one as you make your way throughout the ship. For such a vast transport it seems to be barely staffed, leaving you free to wander with no one to ask you who you are or where you are going. You take an elevator down to lower decks, searching for a galley or somewhere you can find a snack. Before you know it, you’ve reached the end of a corridor with just a blank metal door at the end of it. There’s no where else to go unless you turn around and head back the way you came. The door piques your curiosity as it is unlike any of the other doors that line the ship’s halls.

Reaching out again with the Force you feel a familiar presence, but can’t seem to put a finger on who or what it is. You place your hand upon the cold metal door, trying to determine what you’re feeling, but you can’t perceive anything further. Concentrating hard, the door abruptly slides open, revealing a darker corridor ahead. A slow knot of anxiety works its way through your stomach, but you venture on regardless. The hall is short and ends in yet another odd door. Without even trying, you open this one easily, reveling a stark and empty cell, Kylo Ren curled on the hard floor in the corner, his dirty body covered in a tattered robe.

“Kylo!” you gasp, shocked to have found him so easily here. He sits up, his dark hair falling over his tear stained face. He is weary, so tired and broken. You can sense that he’s given up in a way. Unable to perceive or use the Force have made him a shadow of his former self. But still, his eyes light up when he sees you standing in the door frame.

“My Girl!” he exclaims softly, rising to his bare and dirty feet, gathering your small form in his arms. Burying his nose in your hair he inhales deeply, taking in the scent of you. “I never thought I’d see you again,” he murmurs, his full mouth moving over your forehead, your cheeks before finally pressing down against your lips. His fervor ignites that lust within you, your thighs growing damp from your arousal. Moaning against him, you entangle your fingers in his hair as he cups your face in his large hands, sighing and giving in to his affections.

The change in him is palpable. He is no longer forceful, no longer rough. Instead he softly strokes your skin, running his fingers down your throat, over your collarbones, his touch gentle and soothing. Removing his tunic he stands back, helping you out of yours as he places kisses all down your body, across your breasts and soft stomach until his lips reach your swelling sex. Fumbling, he parts your labia and inhales deeply, trying desperately to commit your aroma to memory for the times when you’ll be apart. You push the back of his head, burying his nose within you as his tongue flicks and darts between your dampening folds. 

“They’re going to give you the death penalty, Kylo,” you say, the words hitching in your throat alongside a sob. Reality is setting in, and while there’s nothing that you can truly do to help him, allowing him the comfort of your body, your touch and your sex seems like something at least.

“I know,” he whispers, laying back against the cold floor of his cell. He pulls you down onto him, his cock throbbing as you settle over it, feeling it stretch and fill you. Placing his hands on your hips, he gently rocks your body against his own, finishing what you had started back in the Temple before everything went to Hell. 

Falling over him, tears streaming down your face you ride him, pressing your body into him, trying to feel all of him, trying desperately to commit these sensations to memory. As your bodies become one, your tears mingle together, his hands in your hair as he kisses you with all the force and passion he can muster. As you move against each other and reach a mutual orgasm, he holds you to him, his chest heaving, heart pounding in your ear as it rests against his broad chest.  
Brushing your hair back with a long finger, Kylo locks his eyes with you, a small smile lingering about his lips.

“Thank you, Girl,” he whispers, kissing you again, softly, meaningfully. You curl against him, wrapping the tattered robe around you both.

“I cannot stay long,” you say sadly.

“I know. Please,” he says, “Please go on, learn the ways of the Force. Remember me and remember the time we had together.”

You nod, your head neatly seated in the crook of his shoulder as he holds you close. His time here is almost at an end and the great sadness of it all, his life, his mistakes and his passions, all arching away in the great mystery that is the Force.


	12. Part XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship docks as you make an important decision regarding your future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm posting Part XII. I never intended this to go any further than a one shot, but I'm so glad it did!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Not much smut in afraid, but you know I can't hold out for very long. Love you all!

The remainder of the journey is uneventful, lasting only one Standard Day. As the ship is docking, Greer comes to inform you that Luke will be meeting with you prior to disembarkment. Your decision has yet to be made about his offer, although its been constantly on your mind. 

Kylo’s last words to you, practically begging you to take up the path fill you with sorrow. He likely doesn’t have much more time, although you’re unsure as to when his trial will begin. It weighs heavily on you that you won’t see him again, feel his touch, but you push it from your thoughts. There’s nothing to be done and you have to accept his fate.

As you take a final inventory of your belongings, ensuring that you’ve left nothing around the small room, you hear the door slide open, revealing the cloaked figure of Luke Skywalker.

“May I?” he asks cordially. You nod and he steps in. Taking a good look at this legendary man, something you were too nervous to do last time, you examine him carefully. His homespun cloak, worn but purposeful, hangs from him, giving him an almost regal appearance. He is much shorter than his nephew, his kind blue eyes shining within his wizened face. His features are almost hidden with the rugged folds, earned from years of sun and fighting and sorrow. Hands clasped in front of him and within the deep sleeves of his robe, he takes a seat and looks up at you, his eyes narrowing as he scans you with his power.

“Have you decided?” he asks, skipping all pretense and getting right to the point of his visit. A slow smile spreads across his drawn features as his eyes follow you, nervously pacing around the small space.

“I’ve given your offer a lot of thought,” you say, turning towards Luke, wringing your hands together. “I don’t know what you are looking for in a student…” you trail off, unsure of yourself.

“Well,” Luke starts, shifting in his seat and leaning forward. “It’s true that you are not the most Force sensitive individual I’ve encountered,” he watches you closely as he says this, noticing your almost imperceptible slump. Scattered thoughts run through your mind, Kylo’s voice firm with insistence that you train…

“But,” he continues, his voice soothing, calm. “That’s not to say the it isn’t worth developing.” He stands again, beckoning you towards him with a flick of his hand. You cross the space in two short steps and he takes your right hand in both of his. His presence, his touch fill you with a sense of peace. Hs hands are soft, the strength that they hold humming just below the surface of his skin.

“I've a few others who are interested in pursuing the Jedi path. We would welcome you with open arms. You have a unique skill set that we could use…” His tone is enticing, luring you in gently, warming you to the idea. 

Luke’s Force signature is entirely unlike Kylo’s. Where Kylo’s was raw and electrifying, Luke’s is like a breeze on a summer day, reassuring and soft. A wide smile breaks across his wrinkled face and he nods his head, knowing your answer before you give it.

“What will I tell the University?” you ask, concerned. This job was a rare opportunity, and they had been so kind to you, especially after your recent ordeal. 

Luke chuckles, releasing your hand and turning towards the door to leave. “Tell them you’ll be working with a real live Jedi artifact,” he says, humor coloring his tone.

You laugh, the first real laugh you’ve had in a long while, maybe even since your first encounter with Kylo in that dirty alleyway. Finally you feel that you may be able to heal.

 

………………..

 

The corridors are a flurry of activity as the ship’s crew and passengers move towards the exits. Luke had come to gather you so he could take you directly to his own shuttle and you could begin your journey to Tattooine. After Kylo Ren destroyed the Jedi order, Luke decided perhaps an Outer Rim planet would be a better place to train Jedi. As the planet that he’d grown up upon, he was familiar with it. He explains that being there soothes him somehow. The series of caves where Ben Kenobi made his home are perfect for now. There are not many students and some place small, some place quiet is more appropriate than an ostentatious Temple. At least in Luke’s opinion. 

As you make your way towards the docking bay where Luke’s shuttle is, you ask where Leia is.

“My sister is arranging the accommodations for Kylo Ren here while he awaits trial.” He studies you from the corner of his eye, taking in every small gesture and facial expression. “I know that this must be difficult for you. I understand that you developed feelings for him. But you should know that such feelings are common for people who are taken hostage. It’s a normal response to such duress.” 

Taking a deep breath you nod, desperately trying to hide your thoughts from the powerful Jedi. While feelings like yours may be common for those in such stressful situations, you had reflected on your time with Kylo, especially those days in the Temple, and you are certain that your feelings for him were genuine. Yes he raped you, manhandled you and was rough with you, but after the long hours of conversation with him, you knew that his actions were due to quite plainly not knowing any other way. He was uncomfortable with emotion, unused to common human feelings. He had tried so hard for so long to ignore them, bury them inside himself, until they were nearly gone. And then you appeared in his life, at a time when he was vulnerable and running and hungry for the feel of a warm human body next to his.

You recall a night in the Temple, sleeping next to his huge form on the cots he’d arranged for a bed. You woke, feeling the light touch of a finger on your upper arm. Determined to sleep for at least a little while longer, you act as if you hadn’t woken, breathing deeply and keeping still. Kylo is awake, propped up on his side. You can feel his eyes in the dark, staring at you in curiosity and wonder as he runs that thick finger along your arm, feeling the softness of your skin.

“How?” he murmurs, thinking you asleep. “How could you care for a monster such as me, after what I’ve done to you, done to everyone who ever loved me.” He sighs and wraps a strong arm around you, pulling you close and sighing into your hair. You lie awake and listen to him gently, easily fall asleep, the warmth of your body lulling him into something akin to contentment. As if a man like the Jedislayer could ever feel such a thing. Coming back to the present, your heart warmed with this memory, you hear a sudden commotion and turn towards it as Luke gently pushes you back against the shining white wall of the Republic ship’s corridor. 

“Make way!” a loud voice rings out. There is a procession, led by the diminutive figure of General Leia. A cadre of guards surround a tall figure, arms cuffed behind his back, hanks of greasy black hair hanging in his handsome face. Kylo Ren is being escorted off the ship to stand trial. The General is grim, her jaw firmly set as her son is all but dragged behind her.

They pass you, and Kylo briefly looks up, raising his eyes and catching a glimpse of you. The ghost of a smile flickers across his full lips until the voice rings out again.

“DEAD MAN WALKING”


	13. Part XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is six months after your departure from Kylo and you have a new love interest. But can he fulfill you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!   
> Here is your update. Sadly there's not a lot of Kylo, but we're building our reader here. I've introduced a new original character, please let me know what you guys think!  
> Thanks again for your kind comments and kudos! Love you!

High noon on a planet in a binary system is usually referred to as High Death. The oppressive heat coupled with the deadly ultraviolet radiation forces all life forms, sentient or not, to find shelter until the twin suns part, allowing a modicum of comfort to return to the surface of the planet. Tattooine is no different, and usually only the most brave or desperate of indigenous peoples can be found during these few hours when the suns are at their highest point in the white hot sky.

Not so for Luke Skywalker’s Jedi. While not formally Padawans (Luke had decided to do away with any formal order or training path after his nephew destroyed the Jedi Order on Yavin IV) he still referred to his loose band of trainees as Jedi. They sat in meditation during this, the hottest and most dangerous part of the day, only a sliver of shade protecting their delicate skin from the blistering heat. The heat, it is said, will temper you, unless of course is destroys you. In truth, this was Luke’s most favorite part of the day to meditate as it truly tested one’s ability to focus inward. 

The smooth rock beneath you has lost most of its warmth and is no longer uncomfortable. The loose tunic you wear sticks to the skin of your back and perspiration runs freely down from your temples to your jawline, but your mind is elsewhere, not here, not feeling the boiling sunshine pounding your now sun darkened skin. Your eyes are closed and you are focused on your breath, your mind quiet, serene even. Time has ceased to matter, only the breath, only the Force that surrounds you and flows through you. 

The soft sound of a bell signals the end of the meditation, bringing you back to the present. Master Luke’s gentle voice reaches your ears, “Now, students, feel where your body makes contact with the stone, feel the blood coursing through your veins, the heat on your skin…come back to yourself and breathe in the Force. Move your hands and now your feet,” he pauses and you hear him inhale deeply, “open your eyes, Students.” You open your lids, but the brightness of the day forces them closed again. You blink rapidly, allowing your pupils to adjust to the blinding sunshine. Once you are able to keep your eyes open you stretch your arms up, turning and watching your fellow students doing the same. 

“You may shower if you like, young Jedi. Please be sure to arrive for your evening assignments in a timely manner.” Master Luke admonishes. There are only ten of you, ranging in age from late adolescence to near 30. You fall somewhere in between, a latecomer to the ways of the Force, but happy to be here regardless. Since your arrival on Tattooine six months ago, you’re more at peace in your life than you ever have been. With one, small exception. Your heart aches for Kylo Ren, taken from you and paraded before you, his long trial still ongoing as he waits for the state sanctioned death his own mother is fighting for. But eventually you know you will feel peace even about him and about his reemergence with the Force.

As your rise to your feet, pulling your tunic free from the sweat that sheathes the skin of your back, one of your fellow students makes his way over to you, holding out his hand and helping you up. He smiles rakishly and pulls you into his arms, pecking your cheek. You laugh and pull back, taking his hand in yours for the long walk back to the system of caves and low buildings you call home.

Master Luke had long since given up trying to institute the same laws and regulations upon his students that once existed. With such a small and informal group of students, he didn’t see the need to. He was far more relaxed, enjoying his time with this group much more than he had when things were more structured, more formal. Some said that Luke should give up teaching the ways of the Force entirely, but he always responded that he was a born teacher and dedicated to the Force. If things were more informal than they were before, at least he was still training Jedi. Besides, the old ways hadn’t worked, the Order had been brought down at least twice in recent memory. Perhaps it was time for a change.

This romance was just as informal as the new Order was. There were no expectations, just a relaxed and comfortable camaraderie and mutual need for intimate contact. You cared for Ailill certainly, but it lacked the burning desire you had had for Kylo. 

Ailill Madagan was around your age, reasonably tall with a thin, wiry musculature that was deceptively strong. He seemed all limbs until he began moving through his forms. That was when his strength and grace shone through the seeming awkwardness of his lanky build. A mop of sun bleached light red hair and azure eyes that crinkled just so when he smiled and he was irresistible. Not that there were many girls to choose from, although students were free to socialize in town. But Ailill only had eyes for you. 

When you reached home, making your way to your shady room, Ailill grabbed your wrist and tugged at you before parting. “Gonna shower, love?” he asked, his lilting accent like music in the bluish light of the hall leading to your room. You smile, turning back towards him as he pushes his hair away from his forehead and grins at you.

“I am,” you respond, untying your tunic already, “Just dropping a few things off before heading to the showers. Care to join?” you arch one eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at your lips. His grin broadens and he nods his head enthusiastically. “Aye.” he says, placing a soft kiss on your lips. “I’ll meet you there in just a few minutes,” you say, turning towards your room and parting the curtain that divides it from the hall. 

Pulling the sweat damp tunic from your body and unlacing your boots, you sit down on the low cot that serves as a bed, removing all but the cami and undershorts you’re wearing. A long, deep sigh, content with just a hint of sadness rises up out of your chest as you flick on the datapad that sits on your bedside table. You make a few, quick taps and check in with the holonews. Being here in the Outer Rim can make you feel like you’re losing touch with the rest of the Galaxy. 

You scroll through the lead stories and feel a sinking in your chest as you tap on one, a holoprojection dancing upwards from the screen. It’s General Organa, speaking to the Galaxy regarding the latest news on the trial of her son. 

“Greetings fellow Galactic citizens,” her presence and bearing make her larger than life, even in the flickering projection, “It is with great sadness and conviction that I come before you today to implore you to reconsider your decision regarding the banned use of capital punishment with regards to the Jedi Slayer and First Order war criminal, Kylo Ren.” She steals herself, her eyes flicking back and forth as she considers her audience. She must be talking to the Senate, you guess. It has been a struggle for her to get them to lift the ban for this one time use, but she is unrelenting. 

“Today is the anniversary of the murder of my husband,” she pauses as a hush surrounds her in the recording. “My husband and your General, Han Solo. Without which we would likely still be under the oppressive rule of the Galactic Empire, still fearing the wrath of Emperor Palpatine and his Death Star instead of freely debating whether or not a hero’s murderer deserves the same sentence he doled out so callously.” Leia stands with her hands clasped at her waist, her battle fatigues worn looking, even in the projection. The recording ends with type scrolling across the screen of your datapad, “SENATE RECONSIDERS USE OF DEATH PENALTY FOR KYLO REN” before moving onto the next story in the feed.

You lean back against the thin pillow on your bed, trying to push these things from your mind. It works, but you know it will only be temporary. They’ll return tonight when you’re trying to get some sleep, pushing at the corners of your thoughts like the dust and sand of Tattooine pushing at every window and door of a shelter in the desert. You hold your face in your hands for a brief moment, pressing your fingertips against your eyes until black spots dance in your vision. Sensing someone at the door your rake your fingers back through your hair and sit up, pasting a smile across your face as Ailill pushes aside the curtain and enters your small room. He is also only in his undergarments, his pale freckled skin stretched taut across the muscles of his body. He narrows his blue eyes, ginger-gold brows knitting together in concern.

“All right love?” he asks, scanning you for a hint of what’s on your mind. You’ve become adept at hiding these thoughts about Kylo from him. It isn’t his concern and you don’t want to burden him with the secrets of your past. 

“I am!” you answer brightly, hopping to your feet and taking his hand. He looks down at you quizzically but then shrugs it off. You sense his confusion, but, true to the easy going nature of your relationship, he shakes it off and follows you towards the communal showers.

Thankfully the room is empty as you enter, Ailill’s hands all over you already. He’s kissing you, pulling off his shorts as he gets the water for the shower ready. The steam starts to rise and you both enter the stall, pressing your wet bodies together as the hot water soaks you, Ailill’s stiffening cock against your thigh. Stepping back a bit you look at him, taking in the sight of his sculpted body, peppered with light auburn freckles. How he’s stayed so pale in the desert, you have no idea, your own skin has suffered greatly in the sun, burning then peeling until it finally just gave up, turning a light bronze shade. You press your lips against his neck, his chest, the heat of his skin and the water soothing your aching muscles. 

You close your eyes, breathing in the steam and suddenly your mind is gone, back to the Temple, back to Kylo scrubbing at your skin with oils and fine sand in the pools deep underground…you shake your head and bring yourself back to Tattooine, back to Ailill and his bright Force signature, fingers fumbling over your breasts, parting your thighs. His touch and his energy are nothing like Kylo's, he is gentle, patient, he asks you what you want, what you like. He becomes concerned if it seems like you are unhappy or uncomfortable, and he gets your permission before doing anything. He is kind and loving, so unlike Kylo. Yet…in the dark of night there are times when you miss Kylo's rough hands, his fingers wrapping cruelly around your throat. Ailill notices your distance and stops his ministrations, cocking his head and raising your chin up to meet his gaze. His red hair is plastered to his head, strands dripping and hanging in his deep blue eyes. He is so concerned for you, so taken aback by your distance. Your chest hurts knowing that whatever your agreement, he is falling for you, and you are unlikely to fall back. 

“What can I do for you, love?” he asks tenderly, his eyes searching your face for a hint of what’s causing you such obvious pain. 

Locking eyes you circle your arm around him, pulling him in by the back of his neck. “Fuck me,” you husk, your voice gravelly, needing him to use you rather than please you. His eyes widen and he stutters,” Are you…” but you cut him off, crushing your lips against his and forcing your tongue into his mouth. 

“Press me up against this wall, Ailill, and Fuck. Me.” 

Ailill turns you around, his cock hard and his heart racing and fucks you as best he can.


	14. Part XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Master Luke brings some disconcerting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is another story builder, so no smut, I'm afraid.  
> Drop me a line, let me know what you think! :-)

The blue light of the early dawn seeped through the low windows of your room, revealing the long sleeping form of Ailill by your side. As your eyes adjust to the dim light he shifts and turns, softly snoring in his peaceful sleep. You gaze at him, taking in the beauty of his soft skin. Running your fingers over his upper arm, connecting the freckles that form constellations all across his body he stirs and you freeze, trying not to wake him. He settles again and you release your breath, rising slowly from the warm bed and wrapping a thin shawl around your shoulders. 

Powering up your datapad you turn on a kettle to prepare a cup of tea and get ready for your day. Ailill still has a few minutes to sleep, so you pad around the room quietly, trying to let him enjoy his dreams.

You've been restless these last few weeks. Kylo's trial, ongoing and the top story in every holonews feed keeps you awake at night. Voraciously you consume every bit of information you can, from speculation on whether or not the Senate will allow General Organa's request for the Death Penalty to come to fruition, to the mental state of the prisoner as reported on by several psychological experts. Ailill as well as Master Luke have noticed your distance, that you've been distracted and unable to focus. 

Switching the kettle off right before it comes to a boil, you pour it over fragrant, spicy tea leaves, the aroma wafting on the steam rising from your mug. You prepare another cup for Ailill and set it aside, allowing it to steep and waiting for him to wake up. You draw the shawl around you tighter and sit, flicking through the news feed, your eyes darting back and forth while you read the latest about Kylo's trial.

Testimony from several former First Order officers and troopers is damning. It speaks of his inherent violence and his disregard for other sentient beings. The Prosecutor for the Galactic Republic is unrelenting in his questioning, drawing exactly what he needs out of any witness that takes the box. Your mouth draws into a tight lipped frown and you hear Ailill's feet touch the floor, the low bed creaking softly as he rises. Tapping off your datapad you pull a quick smile as he comes to join you, placing a sleepy kiss on your waiting lips.

"Good morning," he yawns, stretching his long arms above his head and flexing his spine. He ruffles his light ginger hair and yawns again, longer and louder this time as you laugh softly. Taking his cup, you present it to him as he flutters open his deep blue eyes, smiling widely at you.

"Is that for me?" He asks, surprised. Ailill places a soft kiss on your lips, pleased that you thought of him. He's usually the one who goes out of his way to be kind to you, do those little things. You've been so preoccupied lately that you have made a point to do small, kind things for him. None of what you are feeling is his responsibility, and he's been more than wonderful to you these past several months. The least you can do a prepare him a cup of tea. 

Breathing in the cinnamon spice fragrance of the tea, he takes a long, slow sip, savoring the delicate brew. "Ah...: he breathes out, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows, "Just how I like it." He kisses you again, running long, thin fingers through your hair. "Ready for the mess hall?"

Nodding, you rise from your seat, placing the shawl on a hook on the wall and pulling on your tunic and leggings. You slide your feet into thin slippers and watch as he does the same, then pulls the curtain open, holding it for you so you may exit your room.

As you make your way towards the mess hall (which is really just another small room, set right off the kitchen with a series of low tables for your fellow students) you bump into a few of your contemporaries, smiling and exchanging morning greetings. Everyone looks especially tired today, perhaps yesterday's sessions were just a bit too difficult. Master Luke would be sure to push them harder today.

Entering the hall, Ailill places his mug down by your regular seat and enters the short food line. Everyone takes turns manning the kitchen and laundry rooms. This is your turn to man laundry, and your work will come much later. Grabbing two trays, Ailill hands one to you as your mouth begins to water as the savory smell of breakfast reaches your nostrils.

Another breakfast, another time. Kylo's tall form hunched over a low cooking surface, presenting you with a chipped plate of scavenged food. You blink, shaking your head and bringing yourself back to the present. Ailill looks down at you, his ginger eyebrows coming together in a concerned expression.

"Where were you just there? He asks, holding out his plate for breakfast to be spooned into it. He nudges you, gesturing for you to do the same. He grabs both of you a piece of fruit and guides you back to your seat as the sounds of forks clinking against plates fills the small room.

"I'm sorry, Ailill," you apologize, quite sincerely. "I haven't been sleeping well lately, and its affecting my concentration."

"I've noticed," he responds, shoveling a fork full of food into his mouth and chewing, washing it down with more of his tea. "I am sorry you haven't been sleeping well, but I wish you would tell me what's been on your mind. You're so closed off to me lately." You can sense him scanning you gently with his Force energy, seeking, wanting to know how best he can help you.

"I'm ok," you say, reassuringly patting his hand and kissing his breakfast salty lips. You smack your lips together after breaking the kiss and smile at him. "Yum!" You laugh, turning back to your breakfast. "I better eat this before it gets too cold to enjoy." Ailill joins in your laugh, allowing you to change the subject, although he is well aware of the diversion. As you both finish your meal, making polite conversation with your fellow students, Master Luke's cloaked figure weaves its way through the room. Students drop their utensils and place their beverages down in reverence for their Master, nodding their heads at him as he passes. He acknowledges each and every student before finally reaching the table where you and Ailill are seated. 

"Good Morning," he says brightly, smiling from within his thick, grey beard. While outwardly he is the picture of composure, you can tell he is keyed up, his Force signature seems to be humming at a higher, more keening note.

"Good Morning, Master," you both respond in unison. Raising your eyes to his soft blue ones, you know instinctively that Luke is here to speak to you. 

"Before you attend your morning classes," he begins, gesturing towards you, "I wonder if you wouldn't mind stopping by my chambers. There are a few things I would like to go over with you." He brings his hand to his face and strokes his beard, trying to hide his nervous energy. Amongst the students, this is a dead giveaway. Either Master Luke is angry, contemplating an idea, or trepidatious when his hand comes to stroke the coarse grey hair that hides his lower face.

As you pick up your breakfast plate and mug you rise, nodding towards Master Luke. "I'm finished eating, Master. Would you like to do this now?"

Luke nods, taking your plate for you and placing it on the collection tray on the table next to you. He leads the way and you follow his softly billowing cloak, turning towards Ailill.

"I'll catch up with you later," you say. He presses his lips to two fingers and holds out his hand towards you. You feel a pang in your chest at the gesture and smile weakly, turning back to follow Luke to his private quarters.

 

When you reach Luke's rooms he leads you towards a small, office type space where you can both sit comfortably. R2-D2 beeps sassily in the corner and Luke nods at the squat droid.

"Caf will be fine, Artoo," he turns towards you as you take a seat. "Anything for you? More tea?" You nod silently, your eyes wide and nervous as the droid beeps in the affirmative as he rolls away to another room. Very shortly he comes back with two steaming mugs. He rolls alongside Luke who takes them off his offered tray and smiles, patting Artoo on his canister like head. "Thank you, old friend," he says kindly as the droid coos then rolls away. 

"So," he says, settling into his chair behind a low table. The table is covered in scrolls and datachips that he brushes aside, resting his arms on the cluttered surface. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to meet with me."

Smiling ruefully, you shrug, taking a sip of the tea. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the trial taking place in the Core," you respond. Luke's eyes close as he lowers his head slightly and nods.

"That's exactly it." He brings a large datapad out of a hidden drawer and taps it on, the blue glow illuminating his face in the shadowy room. Concentrating he taps and types, finally finding what he's looking for. He hands you the datapad so you can see what he's brought up there. It's a typed and very formally written letter, subpoenaing you and he to Kylo Ren's trial to provide testimony. Your heart sinks and a creeping, cold sensation works its way up your spine like a finger of ice.

"I suppose I expected this to happen," you sigh, resigned to your fate. There's no escaping the legal system of the Republic. And because General Organa is so adamant about the Death Penalty, they're casting a wide net and reeling in anyone they can to provide testimony,

"Trust me," Luke says, his wizened face crestfallen as he takes the datapad back from you, "This is the last thing in the whole Galaxy I ever wanted to do to you. But I will be providing testimony as well, so we can travel to the Core together. I will not leave you alone," He places his rough and gnarled hand over yours, the low hum of his Force signature seeking to calm you. It is a kind gesture, but right now it has no effect.

"Thank you, Master," you nod, rising from your seat. "Am I dismissed?" Luke nods in response, and, just before you cross the threshold he calls your name and you turn to face him again. 

"May the Force be with you," he says, his shoulders slumped in defeat, although his words are sincere.

"And with you, Master," you respond, leaving his room and heading back to your own to gather your thoughts before continuing with your day.

 

After working yourself nearly to collapse, the binary sunset sends its blood orange glow across the sky, signaling the end of your day. Ailill, concerned and ever kind, takes your arm and leads you back into the shadowy confines of the compound to shower. You can't even hide the fact that you are lost in your thoughts as you wash the sand and sweat from your body. After toweling off and heading back to your room, Ailill takes you into his arms and holds you tight, placing soft kisses on the top of your head, your forehead and smooth cheeks. Finally you come back to yourself, settling on the sharp thread of a thought that has been tumbling within your mind. 

"Ailill," you start, sitting on the edge of your bed, "may I ask you something?" He nods, chewing his tooth cleaning stick and raking his wet hair back from his freckled forehead. 

"Aye, of course!" He's pleased that you're speaking again after a day of only necessary communication. 

"How long have you trained under Master Luke?" He scrunches his handsome face up in concentration, a long finger tapping his lips as he thinks.

"Well," he starts, blue eyes far away as he recalls his first days with the old Jedi. "I guess its been nearly three years now. Why d'ya ask?" 

"I'm just curious, I guess," you respond, climbing into bed as he peels back the covers on his side. "Do you remember Master Luke learning or training under anyone during that time?" You curl into the crook of his shoulder as his long arm comes around you, pressing your body against his. 

Ailill reaches into his memories again and nods, "I do, as you mention it. I recall a time, maybe about...a year and a half ago. He was digging through scrolls upon scrolls, sending a few of the more practiced students to find some arcane knowledge he was in search of."

You dig further, gently, trying not to rouse his curiosity. "Do you remember what that was?" 

"Hm," he responds, "I don't, but I believe he was able to obtain a holocron that held the lesson. He was very stressed for some time, working himself nearly to death, not eating. We were all quite concerned but," he shrugs, and your head shifts with the motion, "it seemed to work its way out. You know Master Luke. He sorts it out, whatever it is." Ailill settles, pulling the blanket over the both of you and closing his eyes.

"That he does," you murmur, a plan forming in your mind, "that he does."


	15. Part XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you find what you are looking for and learn the lessons it holds in time for your journey to Kylo Ren's trial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers!  
> Thanks for sticking with the story as I build towards its final climax. I swear to you that your patience will indeed be rewarded and we will see Kylo again. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!

There wasn't much time. The subpoena Master Luke received summoned both you and he to the Core by Standard Week's end, and while travel time wasn't much of a factor with hyperspace capabilities, you had other things on your mind, other things that needed to be prepared prior to leaving Tattooine for the trial. 

Ailill was as helpful as he could be, regardless of the lack of information you were able to give him. There had been talk of a holocron that Master Luke had received prior to the recapture of Kylo Ren. You needed to get your hands on that holocron, with or without the help of Ailill. Not wanting to get him in any sort of trouble with the Jedi Master and trying desperately to avoid hurting his feelings was becoming a struggle for you. As he fell more and more in love with you, your own heart was pulling further and further away. 

It was another scorching day on Tattooine, and Master Luke's students were baking in the sun, practicing forms with long sticks in place of lightsabers. Luke was still desperate to obtain Kyber crystals for his new students. They were becoming a very high priced commodity since the Empire had depleted and razed the planets where they occurred naturally for their super weapons. There were still a few holdouts scattered across the Galaxy where they may be found, but Luke wanted to ensure the safety of these uncharted worlds before he trekked his students to what might be certain doom. 

This week you are excused from some of your classes so that you may prepare for your journey. Luke has counseled you, guided you through this process. His recommendation, as always, is hours of meditation, to figure out where you heart and mind stand during this complex and arduous process. What you have kept hidden from him of course is the feelings you have for Kylo, which you can no longer deny, occupy your every thought, including your sleep. Your dreams are filled with images and visions of him, of times that have passed and times that are surely never meant to be. 

In days past you've searched high and low in the compound's libraries. Like the rest of the rooms that make up Luke's training center, this is small and not nearly as grandiose as it sounds. The surviving archives of the Jedi Temple are held here, and they are few and far between, gathered from the ashes of the Emperor's palace as well as droid data banks and those few beings who remained loyal to the Jedi and held onto their precious information. Luke has been fastidiously going there and organizing these surviving scrolls, holocron and datapads, scrupulously doing away with duplicate files and attempting to put the rest in some sort of a chronological order. The task has been arduous, but he abjectly refuses anyone's help, stating that this is a burden he must suffer alone. A burden brought upon his shoulders by his father's role in the destruction of the Jedi Order. A burden of guilt that the Skywalkers still bear. Today your plan is to forego the libraries where your search has been fruitless. Today you'll sneak into Master Luke's private chambers to search for the holocron you need. 

Padding quietly through the low ceilinged halls and corridors of the compound you make your way to his stark chambers that anchor the south wing of the compound. You are anxious that R2-D2 is lingering somewhere within his apartment, beeping busily away, ready to alert his Master to your presence. But your fears are unfounded as he is nowhere to be found.

Making your way slowly through his rooms, your heart in your throat and beating hard, you think hard and fast. Where would Luke store this precious and rare holocron. A holocron that holds an impossible lesson, how to place a wall within a Force wielder, leaving them blind to the Force, severing their connection with the all consuming power that penetrates every living thing within the Galaxy. 

Gently prodding Ailill over the last several nights, you have ascertained that Luke obtained these lessons, then spent the next several weeks studying the lessons within, practicing them, foregoing most meals and leaving the instruction of his students to the eldest and more practiced among them. Ailill explained how they, the younger students especially, were frightened for Master Luke during these weeks. He rarely left his rooms and when he did, he was a shadow of his former self. The lines in his face cut more deeply and the dark circles under his eyes gave him a ghoulish appearance. 

Finally he emerged, bathed, took sustenance. His warm smile came back to his face and his kind and gentle words rang through the halls again. The students were unsure of exactly what was going on with him, but there were rumors. His sister, General Organa, made several appearances at the compound, and then he was gone for two standard weeks. When he returned, he had a new student, which was you. 

"What were the rumors?" You asked Ailill, curled against his warm body in your bed, the pulsating glow of your recent sexual encounter circling around you both. It felt wrong, during these times, manipulating Ailill for the information you so desperately needed. But there was no one else to ask, and he was a willing informant. 

"I'm not certain," he said softly, his lips brushing lightly against your temple. "Something in regards to his nephew. You do know that his nephew was once an Officer of some kind with the First Order?" he asked. You nod, your heart hammering in your chest, your mind blocking him from probing your secret, hidden thoughts about your time with Kylo. His body softens as he slips over the edge of sleep and you relax. If only there were some way to not hurt this gentle and loving man who's only crime was to fall hard for you...

Finding your way to what could only be referred to as a personal meditation chamber, you slowly and gently open up a cabinet that stands in the corner. On its surface are a censer and that odd incense that Luke enjoys so much. It's something that he makes himself and if asked he will only say that it reminds him of his childhood. Carefully you search within, setting aside bundles of herbs, knots of twine and a stone mortar and pestle. You commit to memory the exact spots that these were in before setting them down. Towards the back of the cabinet is a small parcel, wrapped carefully in homespun cloth, the dun color making the parcel seem ordinary, though the Force energy coming off of it indicates that it is the furthest thing from ordinary that you have probably ever encountered. As your hand comes around it, holding it's solid cube shape within your palm,you know that this is what you've been looking for. This is the holocron. 

Gingerly you unwrap the rough fabric from around the gleaming cube. It's beautiful, gold intricately threaded around its corners and forming swoops and spirals across its surfaces. You sit cross-legged on the worn rug that lines the floor, cupping the cube gently in your palms. As you concentrate on it, eager to learn the lessons that it holds, the cube opens and a robed projection comes from within. Your eyes dart from side to side as the projection begins speaking and you hastily will the cube to close again, which it does. Carefully arranging the homespun fabric in the corner of the cabinet as if it still concealed the holocron, you replace everything you moved to reach it, close the cabinet gently, then slip the holocron in the pocket of your tunic so you can make your way out of Luke's chambers and back to your own.

Sitting on your small bed, legs crossed, eyes flashing in fear that at any moment, Ailill may walk in, you bring the holocron from your pocket and study it again, willing for it to open. The projection appears again, and now that you are relatively safe in your own quarters, you examine the figure carefully. This Master Jedi is unknown to you. He would have been tall and he stands with a regal bearing, his beard iron grey and neatly trimmed and shaped. Not the messy monk's beard that Master Luke wears. His thick black eyebrows come together as he begins talking about the lesson that the holocron holds.

"These lessons within," his deep, majestic voice explain, "are not for the weak willed Force wielders. These lessons will push you to your very limits, they will rend the weak to shreds while forcing the strong to question their very allegiance to the Jedi Order. Some say this power is of the Dark Side, but the scrolls tell us something very different. That this power was used against the Dark Side, during the Sith Wars of antiquity. Let's begin."

For the next several hours you study the projection, move through the lessons that the regal figure teaches you. Eventually the old Master identifies himself as Jedi Master Count Dooku, a name that you are unfamiliar with, but that brings a cold feeling to the pit of your stomach. You brush it aside and concentrate, willing yourself to understand and grasp this archaic power. You are tempted to try these powers out on yourself, to see if you can wield them, but then how would you reverse it? Laughing softly to yourself you eventually pack the holocron away, stowing it within the pack you've been readying for your journey to the Core. You will only have a few days to learn what it took a Jedi Master weeks to become proficient in, and you are nowhere near the Force wielder that he is. Will you be able to see your plan to fruition? Only time will tell. You will have to make the best of the limited time that you have.

Mere moments after you've hidden your pack, Ailill enters, his long, wiry arm brushing the curtain that serves as your door aside. He is smiling, a broad and earnest grin, highlighting his genuine joy at seeing you there, awaiting his arrival. Hastily you jump to your feet and take two steps over to him, wrapping your arms around his muscular torso and burying your head in his chest.

"I missed you," you say. You are genuine in your feeling towards him. It's not like you feel nothing for the tall, freckled Jedi. On the contrary, you wish you could feel more. But your heart belongs to someone else. Someone you may still have a chance to save. In the meantime, Ailill is warm, his cock is hard, and he is more than willing to make you scream.


	16. Part XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make the journey to Coruscant with Master Luke to attend Kylo Ren's trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Two updates in one week?! Yup! And a long one!! 2,600 words! 
> 
> Hope you like it guys! Let me know what you think!

Going through your pack one more time, you check to ensure that you have everything you need for your journey. Your cloak is draped over your body, its rough fabric smelling like the Tattooine desert. Patting your tunic pocket, feeling the Holocron secure there, you close your bag and turn, awaiting Master Luke's arrival, signaling the beginning of your journey.

Ailill stands, arms crossed, a bemused expression on his face. "Want to check things just one more time love?" he teases, one golden red eyebrow raised. Smiling, you cross the space between you and place a warm hand on his handsome, freckled cheek. His lips curl up in a smile, those blue eyes shining with a deep feeling you know you will never be able to reciprocate. "All right, love?" He asks, his forehead wrinkling with concern as he can sense your obvious sadness. You nod, standing on tip toe and pulling him close for a soft, lingering kiss. Momentarily placated, Ailill leads you to the entrance of your room to wait for Luke.

These last few days have filled you with sadness as well as a slow burning excitement low in your belly. You can sense the change, the end of one chapter of your life and the beginning of a new one. Ailill can tell that there is something going on within you, but he stopped probing a few days ago and just assumed that you were distracted by the preparations for your journey with Luke. He wasn't aware of the specifics of the trip, just that Luke had been summoned somewhere, likely by his sister, and that you had been asked to accompany him. This was the lie that you and Luke decided to tell the other students. You were in possession of your own deep space vessel and were a reasonably skilled pilot, so it made the lie more convincing. 

A slow, shuffling step reaches your ears and the curtain that separates your room from the corridor parts, revealing the smiling face of Master Luke. The smile is also a lie, you know that he is not pleased about the trip that he is to take, the testimony he will have to give. He has met with you several times over the last few days to ensure that you are prepared and comfortable. In all actuality, nothing could make you feel comfortable about what you have to do. Lies upon lies upon lies. Kylo started the process when he told them that he'd taken you prisoner, that he raped you repeatedly, ensuring your safety and freedom rather than a jail cell. How could he know that he would become part of you, part of your thoughts and your reason for training under his uncle? How could he know the hollow place he'd left in your heart with his absence and incarceration? 

Ailill accompanies the two of you to where you ship has been parked since your arrival. Master Luke'a shuttle is acceptable for the journey, but in order to keep up the pretense of needing your ship for the trip, you will be taking yours. Preparations and safety checks have been made and on board supplies have been restocked. It will be good to get back into the pilot's chair, charting hyperspace calculations and seeing the vase expanse of the Galaxy before your eyes again. You lower the gangplank and Luke climbs aboard, R2-D2 rolling and beeping behind him. He politely allows you a few minutes alone with Ailill to say goodbye.

"It won't be long that we're apart," he says, smiling a broadly, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. His eyes flick over your face, your body that peeks out from within your long cloak. Brushing your hair back from your forehead in the desert wind, he places a long, soft kiss on your lips, breathing deeply as if trying to inhale your scent, the very essence of you before you go. Your heart melts briefly and you wrap your arms around his slim hips, pulling him close. 

When the kiss breaks, he looks down at you again, brushing a lone tear from your eye. "I'll miss you, Ailill," you say firmly. "Thank you for..." you shrug and gesture towards the space between you, "this." 

He looks at you curiously, trying to scan your mind for your intention, but you are skilled at deflecting his probing. "You're welcome, love. I...I'm happy to have you in my life." He kisses you again and you soften in his arms. Give him this, you think. Let him enjoy you, your body, the memory of you. Breaking away from him is harder than you thought, but once this kiss ends you smile, as brightly as you can manage, and turn away, all but running up the gangplank, sniffing back a few, sad and longing tears. You will miss this man, his bright Force energy, his kind and gentle love making. But you know that you will never be fully satisfied by him, and he deserves someone who will be.

As you take your seat, tossing your long cloak aside so that you may have you arms free, Master Luke contemplates you from his position in the co-pilot's chair. "Everything go all right with Ailill?" He asks. He too is scanning you, sensing something that you are keeping hidden from everyone. Swallowing hard and ensuring that your intentions are well hidden, you smile as widely and as genuinely as you can. 

"Yes, Master," you nod. Meeting his steely blue gaze you can tell he doesn't believe you, but is going to leave it alone for now. Luke has maintained, maybe more for himself than you, that Kylo's treatment of you has inflicted great trauma. He has handled you gently since your arrival, allowed you to blossom in your own time. He could never quite wrap his head around the thought that someone could have persistent and genuine feelings for his brutal nephew. 

Luke has had to come to terms with many things that Kylo has done himself and help his sister do the same. It has not been an easy time for their family, but they are trying to heal the best way each of them know how. For Luke it has been in dedicating himself to his students, to meditation and to the Force. For Leia, it has been the relentless pursuit of conviction and justice she feels her son deserves. She is determined to teach him a lesson and she will not be stopped. 

Flicking switches and turning levers, you get your ship ready for departure. "We can do our hyperspace calculations once we leave the atmosphere," you explain. "As I'm sure you know, the magnetic quality of Tattooine's dust storms can give us imprecise coordinates. I want to make sure we don't end up in a black hole or in an asteroid field." Luke nods his head, proud of you and your knowledge of his home planet. Finally you slam back the throttle as your ship takes off, dramatically blasting into the hazy blue sky, leaving the scorching sands behind. You are sure that Ailill is watching, waiting until he can no longer see your ship, but you refuse to look back. You can't look back. 

Once you reach orbit, the calculations are easy and you enter hyperspace. The trip should take only a few hours. Even though Tattooine lies on the outer rim of the Galaxy, it is well charted and well known in this age and lies close enough to frequently used hyperspace lanes that you foresee no delay in your journey. Once you're able to get up and move around the cockpit, Artoo heads to the galley to prepare a small meal for both of you while Luke goes over some last minute details with you regarding the trial.

"When we first arrive on Coruscant," he starts, turning his chair to face you and leaning over, his hands clasped between his parted legs, "there will be a short intake, nothing too serious. My position and relation to Leia will make things move much more smoothly for us than other witnesses, say those gleaned from First Order ranks. I do not expect that they will delay the trial for us, so once intake is complete, it's quite likely we'll be taken right to the courtroom. Are you ready for what they'll be asking you?" He asks kindly, hand coming to stroke his coarse grey beard. Again you feel the probing around the edges of your mind. Gently you push back, reasserting your boundaries. You nod, sighing and taking tea from the tray that Artoo has offered. 

"Yes," you respond, shoulders squaring themselves as a knot turns in your belly. "I believe that I am." You are still uncertain how you will approach this. Continue the lie that Kylo established during his interrogation, or tell the truth. Tell the story of how you came to see the lingering humanity within him, how you felt the tortured, small boy still deep within his soul. This will likely be a last minute, in the moment decision, if you even get to witness box. If your plan comes to fruition, hopefully that will not even be necessary. 

After reviewing some protocols that will be expected of you, Luke retires to the small lounge to meditate, center himself. While he encourages you to do the same, instead you've closed off the cockpit and, when you've ensured that he is deep within himself, pull out the Holocron one last time. There's just one more lesson you want to review before reaching the Core. Away from the watchful eyes of both Luke and his companion droid, you listen eagerly to Master Dooku's final words, trying desperately to absorb the ancient knowledge within the Holocron.

Some time later, the blaring of an alarm indicates your exit from hyperspace as you make your final approach to Coruscant. As you close and stuff the Holocron back into your pocket, you reopen the cockpit door, leaving it ajar so that Luke may rejoin you as you begin your landing procedures. 

Luke takes the co-pilot's chair, and as he affixes his safety harness, he shakes his head, his lined face concerned and distracted. "Everything ok, Master?" You ask hesitantly. He nods slowly, drawing his cloak around himself. His hand finds his beard again and as he absently twirls it he turns towards you. 

"Yes, yes, I think so. I just...I have been hitting a wall, so to speak, in my meditations of late. There is a disturbance within the Force, something I cannot perceive, but I am unsure as to why. Perhaps the Force does not want to reveal itself as of yet, perhaps I just need to be patient and all will come to me in due time..." he trails off, thinking out loud more than directing this towards you. Your palms prickle with sweat as you begin your descent, your landing codes accepted as the knot turns and tightens within you. 

When you land, everything moves forward quickly and blurs, as if within a dream. You are met at the docking station by Leia and her cadre of guards, ready to escort you to the gleaming bright Judicial center not far from where your ship will be. She greets you tersely, nodding towards you, her back ramrod straight as she turns, her brother by her side and leads the way. You contemplate her, her history, the legends that fly around about her. She has finally been granted her wish, if Kylo is convicted of his crimes, he will be put to death. The Senate has finally relented. Whether it's because they grew weary of her tirades before them or if they feel its truly justified is a mystery. But Leia is formidable enough that the former is certainly possible.

As she leads you up the white, Coruscanti marble steps of the Judicial center, she waves away security for both you and Luke. "They're with me," she explains, demands. The guards, merely employees without any real power, nod and back away, reluctant to incur the wrath of General Leia Organa.

She shows you a holding area where you may wash up, grab some tea or caf. Luke and R2-D2 will stay with Leia. "The day's proceedings are about the commence, so I suggest you hurry," she explains in her no nonsense way. Regardless of how she may want to separate herself from her son, you can certainly see where he gets a good portion of his mannerisms and personality from. If you saw them together, there would be no mystery as to who his mother was, despite her small size. You nod, lowering the cowl of your robe and step into a 'fresher, washing your hands and splashing cold water on your face. 

Looking up at yourself in the mirror, you lock eyes with the image there and center yourself, feeling the warm weight of the Force run over and through you. You are beginning the final steps of a journey that started in a back alley so long ago. You never thought that day would eventually bring you here.

Awaiting the arrival of a guard you pace around the room, walking and meditating at the same time, trying to ground yourself. What will he look like, you think. Will he recognize me? Is he well? Thoughts circle in your mind until finally the door slides open and a Republic guard steps in, ready to escort you to the courtroom. Raising your cowl over your hair again, clasping your hands within the long sleeves of your cloak, you follow him out of the antechamber.

The hall leading to the room where Kylo's trial is being held is lined with holopics of past judges, stern faces staring at you, judging you through the gap of time. You lower your eyes, staring at the shining heels of the guard as he pushes open the doors leading to the courtroom. You feel eyes all over you, contemplating you as you make your way to the table and chairs where Master Luke beckons. When you sit and remove your cowl again you finally raise your gaze, scanning the room, taking in the sight. There are many prisoners, First Order troopers and officers, surely, in a holding area to the front right of the room. In the center sits the Judge's dias, to the left of that, the Witness Box. Everything is marble and rich, dark wood polished to a mirror bright gleam. 

Your gaze settles on a man seated at the table across the aisle to your left. With a start you realize who it is, and with your heart hammering in your chest, you will him to look up, look across at you. Your eyes take in his shaggy hair, his gaunt face, bruised and smudged, his cheekbones and regal nose standing out like angled blades. 

Finally the man raises his head, his eyebrows coming together as he turns his head towards you. Dark eyes within sunken sockets lock with yours in alarm, a glimmer of hope flickering deep within. The ghost of a smile crosses your lips and you nod, briefly, before anyone can see. Even though he is starved thin like in the forest, the sight of Kylo Ren, finally here before you...hope, love and relief wash over you in a wave. His lips, still full, still pink and plush, mouth the words, "My girl," and your heart soars. Whatever else happens, this moment here is one that you will treasure. For as long as you can.


	17. Part XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive on Coruscant and encounter General Leia. Listen to the Force and it will be your guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Here's the next chapter! It's a long one! Hope you like it! Drop me a line and let me know what you think!!!

The trial drones on throughout the day. It's been difficult for you to listen to the various witnesses that the Prosecution has procured. As they systematically list Kylo's crimes, his actions during his tenure as part of the leadership of the First Order. The picture that is painted of Kylo Ren is soaked with blood. The story of a very unstable and violent man unfolds throughout the day, and you are forced to remember that you've entered into this courtroom at least halfway through the trial. Leaning across to Master Luke who is seated beside you, you whisper in his ear, "Does he even have a Defense team?" Luke nods, placing one finger over his lips to politely silence you. "I'll explain during recess," he whispers back, then returns to his ramrod straight position.

General Leia is impatient with these proceedings. You watch as she crosses and uncrosses her arms, tapping her foot and sighing incredulously from time to time. You perceive that she believes this trial to be wholly unnecessary, why shouldn't he be put to death? These thoughts and feelings all but pour out of her. But Kylo's escape occurred prior to his original trial, and the Galactic Judiciary needs to ensure that capital punishment is warranted. Their overarching caution frustrates Leia and her team of advisors who are clearly on her side. 

From time to time, Kylo surreptitiously steals a glance in your direction. You can feel his eyes on you, and when you look, the ghost of a smile appears on his full lips. Truth be told, he looks awful. His hair hangs in greasy hanks around his face. It's grown longer and shaggier than ever. His skin is pale, nearly see through. Even while in hiding at the Temple he didn't get much sunlight, but since being captured it has become far worse. His lack of adequate nutrition and the strain makes visible the blue veins that snake under skin stretched tight over his broad frame. It hurts your heart to look at him, and you know that Master Luke can't help but feel for him as well. From time to time you catch glimpses of Kylo as a young child from Luke's mind, his hand coming to his face to stroke his grey beard again as he contemplates the man his sweet nephew became. 

After several hours, the court is adjourned for the day. The rustle of clothing and the scraping and squeaking of chairs moving fills the chamber as everyone stands up, making their way to the exit. A cadre of guards files in and General Leia takes her place at the head of them, leading them to where Kylo is. He is unceremoniously handcuffed and pulled to his feet, shackles clanking together between his legs as he is surrounded by the guards, the Captain calling out in the echoing courtroom, "DEAD MAN WALKING," while leading him away. 

Leia's face is grim as her son follows her to whatever holding cell they keep him caged in. You stare after, the bitter tang of anger rising in your throat as you watch this purposeful and dramatic display. She is humiliating him, her every move calculated. She will make him suffer for what he did to his father, never mind his other crimes. Leia is aware of how public opinion can effect the outcome of things, and she wants to make a spectacle of her husband's murderer for as long as she can. Feeling the gentle touch of Master Luke's hand on your elbow, seeking to lead you away from this. "Come," he says, "I'll show you where we'll be staying." You can sense that he doesn't necessarily agree with this display either, but nothing will sway his determined twin. 

Following him through the cold and stately marble halls of the Judiciary center, he takes the opportunity to answer your question regarding Kylo's defense. "Kylo Ren has been assigned a fairly significant defense team. The Judiciary Committee wanted to ensure that he had a more than capable team to handle his defense. Of course my sister was none too pleased about this prospect, but..." he pauses, pinching the bridge of his nose and gathering himself for a moment, "But in the interest of fairness and due process, it's something that she has learned to deal with." Luke gives you a weary smile and stops before a bank of elevators. "Luckily this building has quarters within for witnesses coming from such a distance like ourselves." He presses a button and the shining door of an elevator opens as you step into the car. Luke enters the floor you'll be staying on.

It's a quiet ride. Luke standing in deep contemplation, his cowl up and hands deep within the sleeves of his robe. You mimic him and do the same. Presenting yourselves as Jedi is important to him, and you want to please him, regardless of the thoughts and plans turning over in your mind. When the elevator dings, Luke takes the lead again and takes you to the room that has been prepared for you. The lodging floors aren't quite as austere as the floors below, thick carpeting quiets your footfalls as you follow your Master. 

"I'll be right down the hall should you need anything. Leia's room will be right next to mine if you need to speak to her as well. Anything you require, food, water, is available through a comlink set into the wall of your room." He holds out his hand in a welcoming gesture, encouraging you to enter the room. Once you do, Luke stands awkwardly in the doorway then nods his head, turning away and heading down the corridor as the door hisses shut behind you.

Finally alone you sigh, removing your cloak and tossing yourself heavily onto the bed. This is probably the nicest room you've been in since the Republic ship, and it is much more elegantly appointed. The bed is soft, the coverlet draped over it refined and decorative rather than the utilitarian blankets you've grown used to. You breathe in the fragrance of perfumed laundry soap and close your eyes, enjoying the quiet and the surroundings. After a while you rise, rifling through your pack and finding a pair of leggings and a simple shirt to change into, activating the comlink to order some food. Within moments, a young man is knocking at your door with a tray containing your steaming meal and a huge mug of hot tea. Once he leaves and you're alone again, you wolf the food down, hungrier than you had realized.

There's nothing for you to do now but sleep. Tossing and turning on the nicest bed you've slept on in a long time, you finally fall into a fitful slumber. Your brain is tossing and turning as well, images passing through your mind. Memories, fragments...

The pools...deep within the Temple. You can feel the warm water on your body, the torchlight making Kylo's skin glow. In your dream he has lowered you down onto his throbbing cock, gently, his fingers tangled in your hair, lips crushing against yours. The longer you spent with him, the kinder he became. Your cunt throbs, aching for his cock to fill you up, make you feel whole again. Waking with a start, right on the very edge of orgasm, you feel the wetness between your thighs as you moan, wishing you had at least finished the dream.

It's the middle of the night and you can sense the whole building around you in a hushed silence as everyone sleeps. Creeping out the door and into the hall, you decide to wander. Sometimes when you can't sleep, pacing is the best way to keep your mind quiet. Meditation would probably be Master Luke's suggestion, but you know your own mind, and it won't be calmed in such a way tonight. Passing the doors of other witnesses subpoenaed to the endless court proceedings down below, you can sense the unease, like a cold blanket over the whole place. Buildings designed for temporary lodging always carry a burden of anxiety about them, and this place in its very nature makes that anxiety far worse. The hum of impatient dreams vibrates the Force energy surrounding you. No wonder why you can't calm yourself. 

Turning a corner, you come upon the small but sturdy figure of General Leia, walking the halls in her bedclothes. They are simple in nature, black flowing pants with a top of a similar light fabric, a long robe hanging from her small shoulders. She too is unable to sleep. She too senses the uneasy air of the place. You try to turn before she sees you, but she catches you out of the corner of her eye and turns, her thin brows coming together, the lines of her forehead deepening with curious concern.

"Is there something that you are looking for," she asks. It is more like a statement, as if she can sense a hidden intention within you. Her long, grey streaked hair hangs in a single thick braid over her right shoulder, her hands clasped behind her back as she takes firm steps towards you. You swallow thickly, taking an unintended step back.

"No, Ma'am," you respond. This small woman seems as if she can peer right into your very soul. You know from your conversations with Master Luke that she is Force sensitive but not trained. She senses things but is not strong enough to wield. You hope beyond hope that she can't sense the Holocron back in your room, hidden deep within your pack.

Leia contemplates you, her rich brown eyes boring into yours. "You wouldn't be looking for my son, would you?" she asks. Again, her question is more of a statement. You shake your head in response, your hands fumbling together as you try to swallow your nerves around her. Seeming very much like her brother in this moment, she pinches the bridge of her nose and shuts her eyes tight, her body slumping with a huge sigh of release. She clears her throat and blinks her eyes open, those eyes bearing down on you again.

"You see," she begins, pacing around you as if she were your General. "I know that a great deal of what my son told us about you isn't true..." Nervously you examine your hands, fingers clasping and unclasping as she stops in front of you, waiting for you to raise your head. When you do, you see her lips set in a tight white line. "I know that you have feelings for him. Came to love him even?" Her voice turns up as she raises an eyebrow at you. 

Continuing on, she stares down her nose at you, not even trying to hide your disgust. "Whatever my brother may think of you, please do not be mistaken, I do not share the same feelings." As she paces around you, making you feel small, as if you are prey being stalked by a large predator, she stops every so often to sneer at you. "In fact, I find you shameful, and your feelings for Kylo Ren deplorable. He's a murderer, a war criminal. The degradation and chaos he wrought across the Galaxy makes him the equivalent of Darth Vader and the former Emperor Palpatine in my eyes." Leia looks right at you, her brown eyes locked to yours and you can feel the swift scan she attempts of your mind. That sharp taste of anger returns to your mouth as you clamp down, locking her out of your thoughts, your face screwing up with your irritation and effort.

All nervousness has dissipated, and you are now in control of yourself. Finally, you think. You had wondered when you would be able to stop feeling like a child under the General's sturdy gaze. Here, in this hall of Justice, it's finally happened. With a straight spine you stand firm, willing yourself to be calm around Kylo's mother.

She contemplates you, takes another step towards you. Now you are standing nearly eye to eye as you are not that much taller than her. With a firm but softly aging hand, Leia takes your chin between her thumb and forefinger and turns your head from side to side so she can examine you more closely. You allow this to happen, tamping the growing anger down within you as her brow wrinkles, her eyes boring into you, through you. Dismissively, she releases your chin, pushing you back from her slightly to demonstrate her disgust. 

"You won't ruin this for me, girl. I will see justice for my husband, I will see my son put to death." Leia turns on her slippered heel, her robe billowing out behind her like a royal cape as she turns her back to you, holding her head high and walking back to her room. A door opens, then slides and clicks shut as she returns to her chamber. 

With a sigh of relief, your shoulders relax, slumping forward as you shake your head, trying to understand the situation you've found yourself in. Inhaling deeply, feeling the Force flow into your lungs and through your now shaking body, you too turn, heading back in the direction of your room. With deeper and deeper breaths you seek to calm your shaking hands, the jittering in your legs. Is this anger that's causing this? Or are you still scared of her, scared of what she could do to you? Scared of what she wants to do to Kylo, her fierce determination to watch him die. 

Part of your anger lies in what you learned from the the conversations you shared with him, listening to him talk about the relationship he had with his parents, the approval he constantly sought from his mother and just couldn't achieve. Your heart goes out to him, sympathizes with him in his deep loneliness. If only Leia could be made to understand...

Ruminating on these thoughts, you walk right past your room, continuing down the carpeted hall. When you look up from your feet, you're right in front of the elevator, the door open and inviting you inside. Shrugging, you step in, figuring a little more wandering won't hurt before you return to bed. The door pushes closed and you close your eyes, getting a sense of the layout of the huge government building. The elevator dings and begins moving, and you haven't even pressed a button. "All is as the Force wills it," you whisper to yourself. Hugging your arms around your body, you wish you have brought your tunic. You're colder than you thought you would be, your skin peppered with gooseflesh as your nipples grow hard and protrude from your thin top. 

With another ding, the elevator door opens. Looking up you see the floor indicator blinking Aurebesh "P". A parking level? What else could it be. Stepping out you see it has brought you to a stark grey hall, the lights glaring and bright, grey paint chipping from the walls. It looks like a typical area where people may park their speeders, but you don't see any, just a long corridor with a black door on either end. You close your eyes again and turn to the left. The black door slides open and you come upon another corridor. This one is lined with black doors, and you begin to think you know where you've found yourself. Each door has a number chalked on it. Your heart starts pounding and you take a slow step, stopping in front of the door the Force is leading you to. 

With a casual wave of your hand you hear the door's complicated locking mechanism disengage. Shuddering on aged hydraulics it opens. Within is a bare cell. To the right, a stark cot, its frame slowly rusting. No pillow, just a thin blanket. To the left, a toilet and sink. In the center of the small chamber sits Kylo, cross legged, his hands positioned on his knees. He had obviously been meditating. A look of relieved shock dances across his gaunt features as he rises to his full height, taking you in his thin but still strong arms and holds you as tight as he can.

"My girl," he whispers. The door closes behind you as he leads you to the cot. The paper thin mattress sags under the weight of both of you as he kisses your face, tears running freely from his eyes as his hands fumble and tangle themselves in your hair. You can't even speak, you're so overwhelmed at the sight of him. "How did you find me," he asks, laying you down and curling up next to you. 

"I...I don't know," you stammer, keeping your voice as low as you can. "I just followed where the Force led." He smiles broadly, that crooked grin you missed so much and presses his tear streaked face against yours. 

"I've been trying to regain my connection," he explains. "I never stopped meditating, never stopped training. Regardless of my blindness to the Force. It's been hard, but I think I may be breaking down the wall, little by little." You nod, turning towards him so that your noses are touching, his dark eyes drinking you in.

"I think I may be able to reverse it," you say, your heart hammers in your chest and you're certain that everyone on the detention floor can hear it. "I found the Holocron that has the lesson. I've studied it. I don't know if I'm powerful enough...but I can try."

Kylo smiles again, his hand coming to press against your cheek as he kisses you deeply. "I'm so proud of you, my Girl. I can almost feel the Force flowing through you. I can tell you've learned so much." Long fingers work their way down to your leggings, gently pulling them down to your ankles and off of you. Kylo pulls his engorged cock from the filthy prisoner garb he has on. Glancing towards the door of the cell, he rolls on top of you, parting your legs with his own. 

"We haven't much time," he whispers, "I need to be inside of you." Nodding you wrap your arms around him as his cock presses against your entrance. You're still wet from your dream and he slides in with very little resistance, signing and collapsing on top of you in his relief. 

As his eyes shut tightly, he begins rocking inside of you, his hands coming to your face to hold it and kiss you. You feel your pussy tighten and swell around him as your hips buck upwards, meeting his every thrust. It doesn't last long. Before you know it he is pumping furiously inside you, silently grunting and moaning. You feel the hot spray of his cum within you as you clench down on him, a soft moan escaping your lips as he places his palm over your mouth, silencing you as you cum around his cock. Spent, you feel his muscles release, the full weight of his body crushing you deliciously as he sighs. 

"I wish you could stay with me forever, Girl," he husks, lips brushing against your ear. 

"Soon, Kylo," you respond. "Soon I think we may be able to just that. You hold his body close as tears prick at your eyes. Stars, you hope you can make this work.


	18. Part XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your loyalties are torn as Kylo's family takes the stand, laying bare the pain he caused those closest to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the delay in updating! My ask box on tumblr has been quite full, also I was a bit sick for a while. But I'm better now!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! Drop me a line and let me know what you think. Gonna try to do the next update by Sunday!

Days pass. Each morning, Master Luke arrives at your door to share the morning meal with you, each evening you practice the Holocron's lessons, each night you spend hours in Kylo's arms. 

Now that you have awareness of Kylo's location, you can reach out with the Force and sense the barrier that has been placed within his mind. With practice you can almost feel the edges, the holes his constant training and meditation has punched through it, letting in just a glimmer of the Force's light. The lack of sleep shows in your face, the shaking of your hands as you pour more caf into your mug to try to perk up your drowsy mind. The bare two hours of sleep that you've been getting after sneaking back to your room is wearing thin, but you can't leave him alone like that, not now. 

Luke notices something is not right about you, but you're closed to him in a way you never have been before. He watches you intently over breakfast this morning as you shove the tasteless and mass produced mash into your mouth. Parting his lips slightly within his thick beard he sighs, drawing your attention upward and away from your meal. His blue eyes bore into you intently and it fills you with a great sense of unease. 

"I wish that you would be open with me," he says, his voice soft, kind. "I am not just your Master," he explains, his hands coming from within the deep sleeves of his robe, "I am your friend, your counsel. I want you to know that...." he trails of awkwardly, his thin and stooping shoulders shrugging slightly. Luke isn't sure how to reach you, and he senses his time to do so is running out.

Swallowing the mouthful of food you scramble, taking a huge sip of caf before even attempting a response. You can sense his warmth, his concern and his compassion for you through the Force. He senses that he's losing you, that this trial is taking much more out of you than he had expected. Luke is still working under the illusion that your distress is over seeing Kylo and being in his presence. He still cannot discern your true feelings, or he doesn't want to.

Pushing your bowl away you sit up, rubbing more grit from your eyes than you'd care to admit. Rising to grab your own robe from the hook by the door, you pull it on before turning to face him. 

"Did the General tell you of our encounter the other night?" you ask. A perfect distraction from reality, tell him about the things she said to you and how she acts towards you. Kylo suggested this, and you know that it will redirect Luke's attentions while you finalize your preparations. 

"No," Luke responds, his eyes widening and his brow furrowing with concern. "She hasn't mentioned anything to me!" Luke beckons you back over to the small table to sit. You can sense that he feels as if he may have finally reached you. Nodding, you take your seat again as he tents his fingers under his chin, waiting.

As you sit, you draw your robe around you, making yourself look smaller, more vulnerable. "It was right down the hall," you say, "the first night we were here."

Luke nods, waiting for you to continue. "Well..." you start, your voice shaking with nerves. Whether its from the never ending subterfuge you've been playing at since you first were told about the subpoena, or from reiterating the uncomfortable encounter with Leia, you are unsure. Clearing your thoughts, you continue on.

"I was pacing, in the hall," you explain, "my nerves had gotten the best of me. I ran into the General and she gave me the impression that she didn't particularly care for me. She feels as if you are far too soft on me, that I'm dangerous because of my previous association with Kylo." Luke nods his head, listening intently to your words. 

"She explained that she would see justice for her husband, no matter the cost. That she would see her son die because of what he did to his father. And she accused me of going to sneak off to be with him," there....it was out on the table now. Another careful seed of misdirection planted to draw attention away from you and the exhaustion that fills you now. 

Luke pulls back from the table, seeming to draw into himself. He strokes his beard thoughtfully and lets what you've just said tumble through his mind carefully before answering. 

"I'm sorry for what Leia said to you," he begins hesitantly, "she is a..." he searches for the right word before continuing, "stubborn and willful person. She's seen war, death, watched her home planet destroyed right before her very eyes. I think that Han's death, coupled with the knowledge that it was her son that did it, killed his own father, well, I think it came close to breaking her."

Crossing your arms over your chest defensively, you probe deeper, "Weren't they separated at the time?" You ask. Luke nods in response and rises from his seat. 

"We can continue our chat as we head to the courtroom," he says, heading towards the door. As you step into the long, carpeted hall, Luke stays by your side and continues to try to explain the personality of his twin sister.

"You're right," he says, his hands drawn into his robes again as you turn towards the elevator. "She and Han had been separated for some time. Since Kylo left, to be honest." You listen intently, adding this to the bank of information that you received from Kylo in the Temple. Entering the elevator, Luke steps into the back corner and you stand beside him as the car moves, heading down to the first floors of the enormous building. 

"And some will say that they'd really been apart since the Civil War ended, that with Leia's political career and Han's racing team, they lived fully separate lives. But they shared a bond, beyond the fact that they had a child together, that I have never been able to fully understand. When Han died, Leia felt it. She told me that she knew when it happened. And she feels as if she cannot fully mourn until her son is brought to justice." You contemplate this and Luke adds softly. "Han was my friend, too. He was like a brother to me, and I felt the disturbance in the Force when he died." You nod soberly, his words stinging you unexpectedly. 

The elevator dings as you reach your destination. Luke holds the door back as you exit and asks if you can understand Leia a little more now.

"I suppose," you shrug, your lips twisting in a mild grimace. "I don't like being accused of trying to sneak off to find him, though," you finish, spreading the last few seeds to sow in Luke's mind. He places a warm hand on the center of your back as you reach the courtroom, the door opening to allow you to enter. He seeks to comfort you, and you know that your misdirection has worked. Luke will be occupied by your conversation with Leia, finally leaving you free to figure out the last few details of your plan. It feels disingenuous, but what else can be done? 

Entering the echoing chamber, you follow Luke to your usual seat where Leia stands waiting for you both, an air of impatience clinging to her like a skin. She glares at you as you sit beside Luke. As you settle, your eyes pass over the noisy, filling room, settling finally on Kylo who sits shackled to his own chair. Your eyes meet and your heart flutters at the barest of smiles that dances across his lips. 

He wanted to wash himself, something he didn't consider until he saw you again. That first night you spent with him he asked if you would help him. And with torn rags and rough soap, you painstakingly cleaned him with ice cold water from the sink in his cell, scrubbing and wiping away at the dirt and smudges that marked his pale skin. Kneeling so that he could place his head over the sink, you lathered up the grey soap, working it into his thick, greasy locks, running your nails over his scalp and scrubbing it clean. Just as he once cleaned you deep within the Jedi Temple. His hair gleams blue black in the light of the courtroom now, and over all he looks much more healthy. 

The trial resumes and you find yourself lost in thought again, running the plan over and over in your mind. Tonight when you go to him, you'll finalize your plans and decide when to make it happen. Your eyes close and you reach out for that wall within him again, running your mental fingers along its rough edges, feeling the pulsing power of the Force just behind it. What awful magic, you think, taking someone's gift away like that. You know through your meditations and your careful observation of Luke that he was all but forced into this by his hurt and demanding sister. You know now since you've been awakened to the Force sensitivity that permeates you, that no one would want to cut off another's connection to the Force. The severing of such power leaves scars on both those involved. That's why such archaic knowledge has been hidden away for so long. You are brought back to the present by a booming voice announcing that Leia is to finally take the stand. 

Practically jumping to her feet, the diminutive General stands with her spine ram rod straight, marching to the front of the courtroom and to the Witness Stand, which sits to the right of the Judge's dias. Taking a seat she awaits the prosecutions questions, the light of justice making her brown eyes glow.

The prosecutor begins his questioning, pacing his way between the Witness Stand and the box where the Jury sits. He is a charismatic and manipulative man, as one in his position must be. You can tell that he is quite taken with the former Princess, and he's drawing out the questions as long as he can. 

After some time, he finally gets to the meat of his line of questioning. The death of Han Solo, perpetrated by the war criminal, Kylo Ren. His voice softens as he draws closer to Leia, making her appear even smaller, even more vulnerable than she already did. It is all an act, a drama played out before an audience. But in this play, someone may actually die.

Resting his elbow comradely against the highly polished wood of the witness stand, he leans in. "Tell me, General." He laughs, "I'm not sure whether to call you General, Senator or Princess." Leia laughs right alongside him, waving away his discomfort.

"You may call me Leia, but General works as well. Pretty much anything but Princess." She smiles broadly, charming this man with her legacy and her kindly demeanor. 

"All right then....Leia," he tries her proper name out in his mouth, finding that it fits there nicely. A quick scan of his mind and you can see some interesting thoughts roiling through it. What young man didn't dream about the bold Princess, hero of the Galactic Civil War...

"Tell us, Leia. Tell us about how you learned of Han's death. And how it felt. I know this must be painful, but the jury needs to know."

Leia sighs heavily, a hand coming to rest upon her heart. "It wasn't just that I'd learned of it," she begins,, "it was that I felt it when he died. When he was cut through by our son..." Gracefully, she wipes a tear away from her eye, smiling bravely for the court. "While not the Jedi my brother is, I too am Force sensitive. And I felt the pain, the horror and the defeat of such a brave man dying." She breathes deeply again, closing her eyes tightly on the memory. You know that she is re-experiencing it, feeling that sudden loss, her legs growing weak in the moment. Glancing at Kylo, you see his lowered his head, a tear rolling slowly down his cheek. He's never heard his mother describe the moment before. 

The Prosecutor circles again, coming to rest by the Jury box. "You know, I'm sure, of the heroism shown by Han Solo during the Galactic Civil War. His name comes up in every history lesson regarding this time period in our Galaxy." The Jury murmurs in response, nodding their heads solemnly. Turning back towards Leia, the Prosecutor holds out a hand towards her, then turns his head back to the Jury. 

"And another hero, our brave General, losing her husband at the hands of her son..." he lowers his head, shaking it slowly, dramatically, playing upon the Jury's emotions. When he raises his head again, his expression is sad, overtly so. You can read right through him, even if the Jury cannot. "No further questions for our General," your honor," he declares, sitting at his table once again, rifling through his dataspread.

The courtroom murmurs, a surprised ripple passing through the entire room at the brief questioning. Leia rises, composed as always, and makes her way back to your row of seats again, awaiting the prosecution's next witness. Finally the prosecutor stands, calling Luke to the stand for his turn at questioning. 

Luke is more emotional than you had expected. You watch with gnawing anxiety in your belly as he talks about his young, precocious nephew, so full of hope and light and barely contained power. He describes the massacre at the Temple, the small bodies all around, the ancient building engulfed in roaring flames. Kylo stares at his shackled feet across the aisle from you, his hands wringing together in his lap as he is made to understand the hurt he caused his family. You try to reach out for him through the Force, but he cannot sense you. Instead you feel Leia's eyes burning into you as you turn to stare back at her over your shoulder, refusing to be intimidated by her any longer. Her expression turns quizzical and she finally looks away. 

Once Luke returns to his seat, the Judge calls a recess for the day and you are grateful. Leia wraps an arm around her brother's slumped shoulders, trying to console him as he murmurs, "there was so much more I could have done for him." She nods, hushing him and pressing him close. Looking over his back, she notices that they are waiting for her to take her place at the head of the procession, leading Kylo back to his cell. For once she waves them on, rising and leading her brother away from the courtroom. 

"I trust you can find your own way back to your room," she asks you icily. You nod silently in response and stand struck as she leads Luke away, the twins wrapping their arms around each other in their mutual misery over the loss of their son and nephew. As the court empties out you stand torn, the man your heart belongs to being led away to his solitary cell as his mother and uncle walk off in the opposite direction, their anguish rippling the Force around you.


	19. Part XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's emotions begin to break through as the trial nears its end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Hope you like this chapter! It's shorter than the last few, but action packed (wink wink).   
> Drop a line and let me know what you think!

Tangling limbs, a collection of damp arms and legs rolling together on the cold cell floor. Mouths, gasping, hungry, crash and part, tongues dancing and flicking within warm, open mouths. These nights with Kylo are a blur of sweat and sensation, his cock deep inside of you as your bodies play together in the cramped room he exists in. No, he does not live here, not until you come in, the door sliding open as you wield the Force, bringing you at last into your lover's arms. 

"I could get you out of here tonight," you whisper hoarsely, your voice struggling to contain your moans. "No," Kylo says, his eyes lowered, his expression one of utter sadness. "Not tonight." He wraps his wiry arms around you, sighing into you and running his hands all along your back, feeling your whole body with his fingers. Tonight it seems as if Kylo is resigned to his fate, the sadness in him bleeding through, softening his expression, making every kiss seem as if it will be your last. As he turns onto his back, keeping you firmly fixed to him with his strong hands around your waist, your eyes bore into him, trying to feel into him. You pause your rolling hips for a moment, and placing your hands flat against his chest for balance, ask him what's going on in his head.

Kylo's face screws up, then relaxes as he breathes in and out a few times, trying to calm himself. His continuing dedication to the Force, whether or not he can perceive it or wield it, has kept his head level for the most part during his ordeal. It's only now, as the trial begins to reach its conclusion, that the strain on his psyche is as obvious as the strain on his body.

"My uncle..." he says, pausing, the silence saying more than words ever could. Sliding off of him, you sit on the creaking cot, Kylo joining you, wrapping his body around yours as he pulls the thin blanket over you both. You wait patiently for him to finish his thought, enjoying the sense of your bodies together in this small bed.

"My uncle Luke was the one I know that I hurt the most," he continues, raking his hair back from his forehead. He shifts, bringing you in even closer as he buries his face in your hair. "All of his students...I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw that it was me." You nod, not sure of what to say in this moment as he turns his past over in his mind. Kylo has had a lot, maybe too much, time to think. "Perhaps," he goes on, thinking out loud more than really talking to you, "perhaps my fate is one that I deserve."

Sitting up, nearly striking your head against the wall in your struggle to untangle yourself from Kyo's arms in the cramped space, you shake your head, adamant that he listen to you now.

"Look," you start, crossing your arms over your breasts, trying to be firm with this huge man. He curls his lips in a slight smirk at your display but lets you continue. "I know you've done terrible things. You've done terrible things to me, but you..." you struggle with your words pressing your hand against the left side of his chest, his heart beating within its bony cage. "You've come to understand that what you did was wrong!" Your voice is shaking, tears stinging in your eyes. Kylo nods, lowering his gaze as he idly twirls a lock of your hair. 

"Yes," he says, the emotion coming through his voice as he contemplates his wasted life, hungry for power, resentful of his family, "but not before I killed my father. And robbed my mother of her husband." You can see tears welling up in his eyes as he passes the back of his hand across his face, brushing them away before they fall. He buries his head in your lap, unable to control the sobs rising up in his chest and making his shoulders shake as he silently cries. You stroke his hair, allowing him to feel these emotions, let them pass through him. Gently, as his shaking shoulders begin to calm, you turn him onto his back, straddling him and lowering yourself down on his still rigid cock. Slowly you begin to grind against him, keeping your motions steady and agonizingly slow so as not to shake or move the slowly rusting cot that you are now testing the limits of. Kylo's swollen, reddened eyes turn to you, a sad smile spreading across his handsome features. 

"I don't deserve this from you," he whispers, "your affection...your compassion," tears well up in his eyes again as he grasps your hips, digging his thumbs into the bony crests and quickening your pace. Your cunt swells around him as you near the brink of orgasm. As you bear down, you tangle your fingers in his hair, pumping against him, no longer mindful of the noise you may be making. "Yes you do," you husk in his ear, your face hot with your rising climax. Without thinking, your hands come around his head, thumbs pressing deeply into his temples as he moans and rocks against you. Your mind begins reciting the steps of the Force blind reversal, hearing Dooku's voice ringing in your ears. 

The Force circles and swirls around the tiny cell, enveloping your body in its raw power. Suddenly every sensation in your body is amplified, you can taste the moans rippling from Kylo's throat as you drink it in, sounds turning into color in your mind. Kylo's brow furrows as he feels a sense of...knowing pass through him. 

Gooseflesh prickles across his pale skin as you grind harder, pulling him in so deep you can nearly feel his cock in your throat. Boring into his eyes you inhale deeply, the Force swimming over and through the both of you as you finally feel that wave reach its crest and, with an appreciable flash, a ripple passes through the Force, vanishing the wall within Kylo's mind as you grunt and moan against him, feeling his cock spurt inside of you. 

You collapse against him as he shudders and sighs, feeling the Force flowing through him for the first time since that fateful day on Yavin IV. His heart is pounding in his chest as his eyes flutter open wide, looking with new insight around the cell at his hands, pulling strands of your hair into his view. With both hands clasping your face, he kisses you deeply, his lips smiling even as his mouth works against yours. You feel relieved as you sense his Force signature, the first time since you began to really learn how to wield it, brushing and tangling with your own. 

"You did it!" he exclaims. With an outstretched hand he lifts the soap from beside the sink with his reclaimed power, testing it with what little there is available. Swooping you in his arms he flips you over, his cock hard again. Plunging his cock into your dripping cunt, you feel those invisible fingers, gentle and so missed, snaking around your throat as Kylo grins crookedly down at you. 

Fucking you, feeling your signatures entwining as you both cum a second time, your bodies drenched in sweat. Kylo pants in your ear, "thank you." as he wraps around you again, the thin blanket doing little to warm your sweat cooled bodies in the chill little room, you both drift off to sleep, content and with renewed vigor for the future.

 

Meanwhile, floors above in the rooms provided to the last Jedi Master in recent memory, Luke Skywalker shoots up, wide awake in his bed as a bright flash blossoms in his mind. The aftershock of something...he can't quite pinpoint what, rippling its way through the Force. A cold, fluttering feeling fills Luke's belly and he knows in that moment that somehow, someway, Force sensitivity has been restored to his nephew Kylo Ren.


	20. Part XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalker twins react to Kylo's Force restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so damn sorry it's taken me THIS LONG to get out an update. I've been hectically busy. And I got to a point where I didn't know how to move forward, but it came to me today. 
> 
> I think just one more chapter! Thanks so much for all of your love and support!

Luke's door slid open as he climbed out of bed, his old bones creaking and popping as he looked up, Leia stomping into the room in a huff. Her face was red, panting, and that little line between her eyebrows stood out sharply, putting her anger on display for everyone to see. 

"What was THAT?" she demanded, pulling her robe around her small frame and coming alongside of Luke's bed, waiting from him to get up. With feet firm under him, Luke rises, his knees creaking painfully. He stretches and yawns, paying his hot headed sister no mind for just a brief moment so he can collect himself. Inhaling deeply, smelling the morning outside just on the brink of breaking, he surrounds himself with the Force, feeling it penetrate his cells, making the pain of aging subside briefly. 

Blinking open his faded blue eyes, he finally turns them towards Leia, who is even more huffy than when she came in. Sighing heavily, he shuffles over to his robe, Leia following closely, and draws it around himself. Clearing his throat, he finally answers her, just as she is about to start tapping her angry little foot at him. 

"That, dear sister, was your son somehow regaining his Force awareness. I need to check on my Padawan..." Leia's mouth drops open, her face shocked as she follows Luke out of the door and down the hall, her slippers barely making a sound on the densely carpeted floor. 

"You think she's part of this?" Leia asks incredulously. That would certainly solidify her opinion of Luke's student. She had been wary of the girl, ever since her interrogation after Kylo Ren's capture. She never trusted her the way that Luke had, and had admonished him for taking her under his wing. But he insisted, and now look at the mess they were in. The only way to control the Master of the Knights of Ren, gone, slipped through their fingers...Leia's lips twist in a smirk as she contemplates this new situation. If only Luke had listened to her about that girl in the first place...

Luke stops in front of another room's sliding, pneumatic door. Politely he knocks, calling out the name of his student. Leia pokes him, her brows knitting together in irritation. "Use the Force, Luke, see if she's in there. Isn't that what all your training has been for?" She crosses her arms over her breasts, the long, flowing black robe shifting softly around her as she waits. Luke presses his hand to the door, reaching out, looking for his student within. For a moment he is silent, his eyes shut. Barely a second later, his eyes fly open in shock as he realizes that his Padawan is gone. 

"KRIFF!" Leia yells, balling up her small fists and shaking them at the sky. "I told you!" she says to Luke, taking off down the hall towards her room. She's already pressing the button on her comlink frantically, trying to wake up Greer or anyone in her staff to help her. The whole judicial center will need to be on lockdown. She can't even imagine how this is going to make her and Luke look to the Judicial council, the Senate whom she pressed to reinstate the Death Penalty, plus the Galaxy as a whole. She's begged and pleaded with them, promising them justice for her war criminal son. Now this happens, threatening to upset the whole plan.

Floors below, in the cells deep below the main levels of the Judicial Center, Kylo is wrapped around you, his strong arms holding you tightly as you suddenly become wide awake, the drowsy post sex sleepiness gone from your mind. Kylo, too, is awakened, his strong brow coming together, not unlike his mother, as he senses danger swirling and gathering in the Force. He sits up, the cot squealing beneath his huge body as he pulls on the ragged uniform of a Coruscanti prisoner. Tossing your tunic and leggings towards you, as well as your robe, he looks into your face, right into your soul. You are reminded of the intense run through the blackened, burned out halls of the Temple as he takes your hand. 

"We can't run," he says, "not now, not like this," his mind is turning quickly, the Force searing through his veins for the first time in many many months. He is quick and sharp, ready to tear down this building, but he knows that it is not the time. "You have to go, get out of here," he draws you close, kissing you passionately, the Force practically making sparks fly off of his lips. With a flick of his fingers, the cell door slides open and he pushes you out into the hall. 

"Go," he demands, reaching into your mind with his own, his deep voice echoing there once again. "Don't let them know what's happened. Go to a mess hall, any common space you can find." The door shuts behind you, and you are left alone in a place you should not be. 

Decisively, you sprint, as silently as you can, down the cold, sparse corridors, the halls twist and turn past you, a grey blue blur as you run. Your heart pounds as you desperately try to decide where to go.

Stopping briefly, you take a few deep, long breaths, gathering the Force around yourself and reaching out with your perception. Flashes of sharp, bright anxiety, panic...Luke knows you are not in your room and you can sense Leia's frustration and anger. Centering yourself, you begin running again, heading towards the nearest mess hall, hoping to reach it before a general alarm is sounded. Your figure is a blurry smear as you use the Force to run faster, sprint harder than you thought possible. Up the elevator, down another few corridors, and you find yourself in front of a bustling cafeteria, full of people lining up for an early meal rather than have it brought to their room. 

Grabbing a tray, you straighten your disheveled robes and take a spot on the long line waiting for food. Willfully, you slow your breathing and heart rate, allowing your Force signature to emanate from you, hoping Master Luke will find you here. Within a matter of moments, he arrives, hair a mess, blue eyes wide as he frantically scans the room for your form. 

"There you are," he exclaims, sighing with relief, "I've been looking everywhere for you." He turns towards the entrance just as Leia skids into view, closely followed by a very sleepy looking Greer. 

"You found her?" Leia pants, clutching at her chest and leaning on her brother's shoulder while she catches her breath. Her bedclothes settle around her as Luke rubs her arm, soothing his twin.

"Do you know what happened?" Leia asks, her brown eyes narrowing as she seems to peer right through you. You steel yourself before answering her.

"I felt something..." you respond, your eyes going cloudy for a moment as you recall the moment you were able to tear down the wall in Kylo's mind. "It was a great wave that passed through the Force, a ringing accompanied by a great white light." Leia and Luke both nod at you and you relax, realizing that they no longer believe you had a part in this. 

Luke rests a calming hand upon your shoulder, the care and compassion in his careworn visage bringing the sharp prick of tears in the corner of your eyes. This deception hurts you. It is painful to lie like this to a man you've come to respect and love. He turns you towards him, leaning in to give you the "bad" news.

"I think that some how, some way, Kylo was able to regain his Force sensitivity..." you nod soberly, trying to appear serious but frightened. 

"I understand," you say, swallowing hard to add to the dramatic moment. Luke wraps his arms around you in a fatherly hug, rubbing your back soothingly. This moment would almost be funny, but instead it's absurd. There is no way this should have gotten this far. You should not have been able to open the Holocron, let alone learn this particular brand of Force usage. You had been told you weren't very powerful, yet everything had come together almost too easily. 

Leia and Greer speak quickly behind cupped hands into comlinks as the tension in the moment finally dissipates. Luke takes your elbow, leading you away from his sister and her pilot, leading you towards the hall so he can speak to you. 

"I'm going to try to go down to his cell, see if I can head him off," Luke explains to you, his face stern, more serious than you've ever seen him. You nod, following his gaze down the hall. You can sense him reaching out, feeling for Kylo's signature.

"I'm coming with you," you say, your arms crossed over your chest to show how adamant you are. Luke's eyes flick over your face, your frame standing firm. He nods, accepting your decision. 

"All right," he says, nodding to himself. With a dramatic gesture, he parts his worn brown robes, revealing the lightsaber at his hip. "Let's see what we're in for." He leads the way, assuming you aren't aware of where the cells are in the building, and you follow, watching him as he paces down the halls, his guard up, lightsaber at the ready. 

After what seems like an eternity, following Luke as he paces down the long corridors, ready for a fight at every turn, you finally reach the detention level, the chipped paint of the halls leading to Kylo's small cell. 

Stopping before the familiar locked door, Luke passes his hand across the small window in the center of the sturdy steel. It creaks open, revealing the huge, shirtless form of Kylo Ren, sitting cross legged on the cold floor of this cramped space, deep in meditation. 

Inhaling, his deep brown eyes flutter open, a small crooked smile passing over his lips as he locks eyes with Luke through the mesh that skirts the window. 

"Hello, Uncle," Kylo's deep voice rings in the small, hollow space. A slow, wicked grin spreads across his face as he slowly rises to his feet, coming to the window to look upon his uncle's face once again.


	21. Part XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get your turn on the witness stand, as does Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, lovelies.   
> Thank you so much for your readership and kindness. I never ever expected to make this into a 21 part fic, but I'm so glad I did. 
> 
> Love you all. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. <3

The sight of that grin, filled with malice and intent, left a cold knot in the pit of your stomach. You'd rarely seen such a smile, maybe only during a few encounters, before he came to care for you. 

Luke faced it head-on. Unafraid of his violent and tempestuous nephew, just as he always had been. While he was momentarily stunned by the sight of Kylo content in meditation, he recovered quickly.

Swallowing hard, Luke clears his throat and responds to Kylo's greeting. "Hello...nephew," he pauses before using the title and you are certain that Kylo's real name, the name that no one dares to speak, is dancing right at the tip of Luke's tongue, hanging heavy in the air around them. 

Kylo's eyes narrow, sensing his uncle's thoughts. "Are you surprised to find me here," he asks, his tone oozing with such a convoluted mixture of emotions that you can't pinpoint how he's feeling.

"I am," Luke confirms, "I had expected that if you regained your power, that you would be out of here and off planet as quickly as you could." Luke's tone is calm, conversational even.

Kylo shrugs, rolling his eyes a bit at Luke. "What fun would that be?" he asks, "I am determined to say my piece before I am put to death." Luke nods at this before moving on.

"How did you do it," Luke asks Kylo, his curiosity getting the best of him. Kylo raises an eyebrow, contemplating his uncle.

"How did I do what?" Kylo responds, that Skywalker snark coloring his tone. "Regain my Force awareness? Reverse your crime?"

That last word...crime...drawn out so Luke hears every implication that word brings. He nods, motioning for Kylo to continue. 

"I meditated," Kylo answers, "I sought out and destroyed what you had built...just as I have always done." That last comment was meant to sting, but Luke will not give him the satisfaction. As you observe their interaction, you are silently relieved that, once again, Kylo refuses to out you to his family.

Luke strokes his beard, contemplating his handsome, powerful nephew. "So you'll remain here?" he asks warily. Kylo nods solemnly in response. Luke pauses for a moment before turning to you, lowering his voice and stepping back from the cell.

"I can't just trust him to stay, can I?" he asks. He is speaking to himself and not to you. Raking his fingers through his thick, grey beard, he leans into you, whispering in your ear. "Would you be uncomfortable if I asked you to stay here?" Placing a soft, soothing hand on your shoulder, he continues, "I would prefer not to, of course, but I can't leave him unguarded, and someone who is a Force wielder would be preferred...I would do it, but I have to consult with Leia before the resumption of the trial," his blue eyes are concerned, his thoughts a turmoil.

Brushing his concerns away, you accept his assignment. "I can handle this," you say firmly. He accepts your word and looks towards Kylo once more.

"Go on," you say, trying to soothe the Master Jedi somehow. "Kylo Ren no longer frightens me." Your words ring throughout the hall and Luke looks at you with pride.

"They'll be down shortly to gather him for court, so it should not be long," you nod curtly in response and as he walks away, you turn towards Kylo, his face peering at you through the mesh.

"You've gotten good at his," he jokes, his humor smoothing his features. You smile.

"I've had more practice than I've wanted," you respond, the tension rapidly dissipating with Luke's departure. Kylo snakes his fingers through the mesh, seeking the contact of your skin. You thread your fingers through, brushing his, the Force snapping and popping as your fingertips make contact.

"It won't be long now," Kylo says ominously, his words heavy with intent.

"I know..." its all you can say as you both stand there, an awkward silence hanging in the air between you.

 

Not much time passes before the cadre of guards arrives to bring Kylo to the courtroom. They are even more on guard than usual as they have Kylo bring his hands and wrists through the small, waist high slot in the center of the door. They cuff his wrists, tightening them unnecessarily and open the door for their prisoner. 

"Come along, Ren," the Captain says, leading the guards and Kylo. You fall into line behind them, trying with all you have to emanate a soothing calm.

The walk to the courtroom is short as the guards have access to halls and lifts that you normally do not. Entering the cavernous chamber, all eyes turn towards Kylo and the guards as he is led to his seat, his chains clanking in the high ceilinged room. You wind your way through, taking your chair beside Luke.

"How did it go," Luke whispers, leaning close to you. Leia is peering from behind him, her brows coming together as she strains to hear her brother's words. If only she knew how much like Kylo she truly was...

"Without incident," you report. Luke smiles and strokes his beard. "Well done, my Padawan," he say affectionally. You smile back as brightly as you can, a guilty knot roiling in your stomach. 

The day's proceedings begin, and your mind wanders until you hear your name called. Finally it is your turn on the witness stand. 

Moving as if in a dream, you gather your robes and make your way to the front of the courtroom. Stepping onto the witness stand, you sit, waiting for your interrogation to commence.

Clearing your mind as much as you can, the Force envelops you in its calm as the lawyer for the prosecution approaches and the questioning begins.

These are answered curtly and easily by you. You've been through this before, reiterated your interactions with Kylo again and again ad nauseam. When you detail the rapes, you see Kylo's face fall, clouds coming to darken his eyes with sadness. His voice, deep and heavy with sorry comes into your head. "I'm sorry..." it says, the regret apparent in his voice and demeanor. You silently send him your reply, knowing he will still feel terrible for what he's done.

As your interrogation reaches its end, the prosecutor closes and states, "No further questions." At this, the Judge allows you to leave the stand. There will be no cross examination by Kylo's defense team, and you know that this is his doing. Anything he can do to protect you. 

Rising from your seat you weave your way through the room again as the Judge pounds his gavel. The hard sound echoes around the room with authority, drawing everyone's attention.

"There will be a short recess," he announces from his dias, "then we will reconvene after lunch. At that time, the defense will present its first witness."

The bustling sounds of chairs scraping and fabric rustling fills your ears as everyone rises, filing out of the room and meandering towards the closest cafeteria. The Skywalker twins line up, collecting their food and choosing a table far from the prying eyes of others.

Leia is anxious throughout the meal, darting her eyes back and forth over you, Luke, and the groups of people huddled over their own meals. The trial is finally reaching its conclusion and she is eager but nervous that they won't find cause to put him to death, no matter how much she has begged and cajoled.

Eventually the meal is finished and it's time to go back to court. Luke walks alongside of his sister, trying to soothe her anxiety. She appreciates his efforts, but you know its done no good. Leia will not rest until she sees her son put to death.

The courtroom din rings in your ears as everyone settles. At the sound of the judge's gavel, the room quiets until you can nearly hear a pin drop.

"The defense calls," comes the voice of Kylo's lead defender, "Ben Organa-Solo, lately known as Lord Kylo Ren..." his name reverberates around the chamber, sounding strange coming from the defender's lips. It is a court requirement to utilize a subject's legal name, but you can tell that neither Leia nor Kylo expected it. He is helped to his feet by a guard and escorted towards the witness stand. 

With shackles clattering, Kylo lowers his huge frame into a seat that is much too small for one of his stature. The sound of the heavy chains binding his limbs echoes throughout the courtroom as the prosecutor approaches the stand. He is wary, on guard. Leia must have told him that Kylo was Force sensitive once again. Kylo can sense his nerves and grins broadly. He has always enjoyed, to some extent, the fear others' have of him.

Clearing his throat, the prosecutor beings speaking.

"Ben Organa-Solo," he starts, his voice wavering ever so slightly. His tone is likely imperceptible to anyone who lacks Force awareness, but to you it's as clear as day.

Kylo's brows come together in irritation. "That is not my name," he says, his voice deep and booming as he makes his declaration. "My name is Kylo Ren."

Next to you, Luke lowers his head, staring at his hands clasped tightly in his lap. Leia sits ramrod straight, her eyes fixed on her son.

The prosecutor continues, gaining his confidence, answering Kylo's snark with his own. "But Ben is your legal name, is it not?" He smirks at Kylo, making the Jedi Killer bristle with annoyance.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But Ben Organa-Solo would not have committed the crimes that Kylo Ren has." The position of his shoulders, the way he is holding his head all tell you that he is seething, bitterly angry at the insolence of this mere mortal. 

"When did you become Kylo Ren," the prosecutor probes, more curious than questioning. It is a question everyone in Kylo's family has wondered themselves.

Kylo settles in, crossing one long leg over the other, at least as much as the shackles will allow. The chains tinkle and clack in the pregnant pause.

"There is no one moment that I can remember, " he begins, "but my transformation, my acceptance of who I was, was solidified when I destroyed the Jedi Order. Put an end to their arrogance." Luke sighs, closing his eyes in silent mourning. Kylo will not show his family nor this courtroom his regret, his sorrow. He will not give his mother the satisfaction.

The prosecutor paces the floor in front of the witness stand, his footfalls loud against the gleaming marble. "So you admit you had a hand in destroying the Order? Murdering children and Jedi?"

"OBJECTION!" Kylo's defense attorney interjects, "Speculation!"

Kylo holds up a calm hand, the shackle around his wrist in view. "There is no speculation," he says. He is as calm as you have ever seen him. " I am known as the Jedi Killer." He smirks, looking exactly like his father in this moment and you can hear Leia's sharp inhale.

The defense attorney sits, the irritation coloring his face a frustrated red. 

The prosecutor, however, is grinning as he goes forward, continuing his line of questioning. Verbally, he is drawing a timeline of Kylo's life after joining the First Order.

Kylo is a picture of calm, answering the questions as if he weren't chained, weren't wearing filthy prison garb. He is as charming as both of his parents, much to the chagrin of Leia listening intently.

"Perhaps," the prosecutor says, closing one line of questioning and beginning another. You can sense that he is enjoying this, his moment in the spotlight. 

"Perhaps you can expand upon why the son of not one, but two Rebel Alliance and New Republic heroes chose to lead a life drenched in blood, mired in senseless violence." Up until this moment, Kylo has been calm. He is seated with his hands folded over his lap, responding to queries politely, charming the Jury and the courtroom. Only his defense attorney seems concerned. But as the lawyer for the Republic moves into this new line of questioning, Kylo is visibly angered, his eyes narrowing. 

You watch as his Force signature seems to visibly darken, setting you on edge as well. He leans forward, his broad shoulders and long arms moving into view just a little more as he does so.

"Let me ask you something," he says, malice dripping from his voice, "are you Force sensitive?"

The prosecutor smirks and shrugs," No, but I can't see how that..."

Kylo interrupts him, continuing on. He speaks slowly, pedantically, punctuating his words. "So you would not know how it feels when, before you are even born, to know how much your parents, trailblazers and decorated Generals of the Galactic Civil War, fear their child?"

The prosecutor's face falls, he didn't expect this and it's obvious.

Leia raises herself off of her seat, standing in a half squat, alarmed. If Kylo curries favor with the Jury, all of her efforts to seek justice for Han Solo could be undone. You, however, are glad that he's shown the truth of himself to the court. 

The prosecutor tries to recover, but Kylo's anger is already unleashed.

"Do you, I wonder, grasp what being born into a family like mine could be like?" He sits back, seemingly regaining his calm. But you see his eyes, see his face and the truth there. He is going to do something and it's impossible, however intimate you've become, to predict what.

Luke is on the edge of his seat, his hand pulling his robe away from where his lightsaber is clipped to his belt. Leia is standing finally, angry, her frail form trembling with rage as she watches Kylo rise to his full and domineering height, his shackles falling away from his limbs and waist, clattering loudly against the floor of the witness stand.

Grinning maniacally, Kylo raises his now free right hand, and with the Force gathering around him, he gestures, flicking his fingers almost absent mindedly, the prosecutor falling backwards, striking his head against the floor as he does so, losing consciousness almost immediately. 

"Do you see your great hero?" Kylo's voice booms throughout the courtroom, drowning out the sounds of panic as the spectators, lawyers and Judiciary staff rise from their seats, scrambling to escape the wrath of Kylo Ren.

He points an accusing finger at his mother, sneering at her as she stands under his hot gaze.

"Your hero who could have chosen to protect her son? Your hero who hid her family's history from her son until it was publicly exposed?" Kylo is more angry than you can ever remember, the cords standing out in his neck, his face red and hot with his exertion.

Leia rushes out of her seat, her face nearly as red as Kylo's as she runs across the empty space that skirts the dias where the Judge's bench and witness box sit, her clothing billowing out behind her. She is running towards Kylo as he stalks out of the witness box. He flings guards out of his way as he sets his eyes on Leia, smirking and straightening his shoulders, facing her head on. 

Beside you, Luke is drawing his saber, although he hasn't ignited it yet. He rushes after his sister, yelling her name and calling for Kylo to stop.

"You won't win this, Kylo!" Luke cries out.

Everything is happening in slow motion. Leia stands before her son, wearing her bravery like a cloak. Kylo glares down at her, his arm raising in a clenched fist as she clutches at her throat, brown eyes bulging from her head as her feet leave the floor. Kylo is focused only on her and does not see Luke coming around his sister's side.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting, Luke's voice screaming something unintelligible. As if moving through viscous liquid, you run, screaming Kylo's name.

His eyes turn towards you and you feel that hum, the unmistakeable sensation of his Force signature seeking to calm you. It washes over you like a cool breeze. That crooked grin pulls at his cheek as he throws his mother across the room, her body slamming into the Jury box and coming to rest against the floor with a sickening thud.

Luke's lightsaber raises, a green blur, and with a primal scream, he cuts down Kylo's huge form. Kylo's eyes are still locked with yours and, as you watch, his warm eyes darken, then glaze over as the life leaves his body, the bulk of his frame seeming to take an eternity to fall as you feel his Force signature blink out of existence. 

You reach his side as his body settles on the marble floor, sliding to your knees and crying out as you realize what's happened. Kneeling before him, you sob into his dead chest, unable to wrap your head around it. The courtroom has erupted into chaos around you, but through the din you hear Leia's voice ring out.

"ARREST HER!' She is pointing at you as you continue crying, Kylo's silent chest cooling beneath your cheek. You feel cold hands yank your arms painfully behind your back, closing cuffs around your wrists and pulling you roughly to your feet as you struggle weakly.

He's gone...how is he gone? As if through a fog, you see Luke approaching you, his wizened face flushed. 

"How?" He asks, his eyes questioning, brimming with tears. Finally he has figured out that you are responsible for Kylo regaining his power.

"The Holocron!" You answer, tears streaking your face as the guards pull you away. "I stole the Holocron!"

Luke shakes his head, lowering his gaze to his feet and clipping his saber to his belt as he joins his sister. She is dusting herself off, limping and in pain as she glares at you.

"You'll pay for this," she growls, medics surrounding her as she brushes them away.

"Your got what you wanted!!!" You spit back, fighting against the guards. "He's dead, isn't he?!" Your voice cracks as you are led away from the courtroom, the corpse of Kylo Ren the last thing you see before your enter the back halls. The guards are taking you to your own cell where you will be deposited, awaiting a trial of your own.

 

THE END


End file.
